


Housing

by SpadesToStars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Engagement, F/M, Multiple Pairings, Other, PWP, Scheming, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Room, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesToStars/pseuds/SpadesToStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu destroys the Girls dormitories in the Fairy Tail Apartments where the whole guild lives, all the girls have to share a room with a guy that Mira picks for them! When Gajeel and Levy are in close quarters, what will happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" And with that, Natsu's breathe annihilated part of Fairy Tail's wizard lodging. "Whoops…. FIRE EVERYONE!" Natsu screamed a warning to his fellow guild mates.

"Natsuuuuu!" cried Lucy "This was just training! You can't set everyone's apartment on fire!" Lucy stumbled with her keys. Macarov opened a large apartment for Fairy Tale Wizards to live, with small rent, and soon everyone was living there. "Aquarius!" Lucy called. On call, Aquarius arrived, and soon put out the flaming building.  _I hope everyone is alright… Ohhh Natsu! I'm going to get him later…_

"OOOOOF!" Lucy turned her head and saw her friend Levy on the ground, holding her left leg.

"Levy? Oh my god Levy!" Lucy looked at why she was clutching her leg; she had a cut at least 4 inches long down her leg. "Levy! What happened" Soon, all of Fairy Tail was walking out of the building, no one looked as if they were injured...  _What a relief no one was hurt... oh wait-_ Lucy looked back to Levy "Levy, tell me what happened!"

"Oh, this?" Levy looked down at her leg. "I heard Natsu yell fire, and I tried to run out of my room, but I tripped over a stack of books I didn't see, and split my leg open on a nail in the floor." Levy lifter her hand, to only reveal blood running down her leg more. Her face tinted peach "It really is nothing Lu-Chan…. I'm fine- see?" Levy tried to stand up, but her left leg came out from underneath her, and she started falling backwards "Ahh-" Her scream was cut off by landing on something. Levy looked up, and above her was a certain Iron Dragon Slayer. "Ga-Gajeel!" Levy squeaked.

"Thanks Gajeel" Lucy said, exhaling "That was close Levy, you ought to be more careful! And you!" She said, turning to Natsu, smiling "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She screamed pointing to the Fairy Tail's lodging, crisped thanks to Natsu's fire. "Ahh" Lucy sighed "C'mon… let's go talk to Master Macarov" Lucy said and Natsu was dragged away by Lucy.

"Ehh" Levy cringed as she felt the pain of her leg.

"Hey shortie, you can't walk on that leg of yours" Gajeel said

"I know I stumbled at first, but imp fine now. Thank you for your concern Gajeel." Levy pushed away from Gajeel, and attempted to walk. This time she stayed on her feet. Luckily for her, she was facing away from Gajeel, and he couldn't see her face cringe.  _Damn... This is harder than I thought…. I need some more bookshelves in my house…. Maybe Erza can help me install some?_ But I know she needs some time with Jellal…. I know they've been fighting for a while now. They just need to make up. After clearly failing to walk in a straight line, Gajeel finally had enough.

"C'mon shrimp, up you go!" With that Gajeel kneeled down in front on her, and Levy lost in thought about books- walked right into him.

"Oh! Gajeel, I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyy~ AHH!" When she hit Gajeel, he wrapped his arms around her legs instantaneously and caught her in a piggy-back ride. The unwilling Levy squirmed, a futile effort to get from his grasp. "Just calk down, I'll take you over to Mirajane, she can help ya out- alright?" Hearing he was offering to help her Levy sunk into his back, humming.  _Gi-hee_  Gajeel always though she was cute when she snuggled into his back- clearly enjoying the ride. _

"Oh Levy! What happened!" Mirajane squealed as she saw blood, and a little blue head pop up from behind the massive Dragon Slayer.

"It's nothing Mira! I'm sorry, I tripped over some books again!" Levy explained apologetically.

"Levy! We need to get rid of some of your books! There becoming a hazard! I told you- you can just keep them in the library!" Mira explained, looking for a Medical Cit to patch Levy up.

"I know, I know- bit I like to keep them close!" Levy said perking up, as Gajeel set her down on a box crate just outside of the Fairy Tail Lodging.

" I warned you, you can't keep them if they become a hazard to you!" Mira rehearsed. She has already said this to Levy every time she tripped over books. (So- at least a few times a week) But it broke Mira's heart to see Levy missing her books. Mira compared Levy without her books- to her, without Wizards Weekly, just sad and alone. "Alright! There you go! Nothing to bad this time! Please take her over there Gajeel!" Mira said in her sweet voice.

"No really I'm fine Mira!" Levy tried to get up, before being picked up princess style by Gajeel. Levy Puffed out her cheeks, and crossed her arms.  
"Aww, now there's no tellin' what'll happen to ya if you don't hold on Shrimp" Gajeel said, and tipped Levy down, causing her instinctively to cling to him. "That's better, here we go! I guess we should go check on that Flame-Brain…." Levy and Gajeel started walking over to Macarov, explaining something to Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Lucy.

" Master!" Erza proclaimed. "What a wonderful idea!"

"Alright! Then it's settled, the girls will each pair up, and lodge with a boy while we repair the girls dormitories!" Macarov said, standing up, looking over the crowd. "Erza, you and Mira can stay in the Master Suit wail I go away to the Magic Council for a meeting- I expect nothing less than the best from you too!"

"Of course Master!" Erza said, happy to hear her old rival, will be her partner, instead of Jellal. (They are having a lovers' quarrel as it seems)

"Mira! I leave the rest up to you! I'm off! See you all in a week! Be good children!" And with that Macarov left for the Magic Council.

"Hmm… I think Lucy! You will stay with Natsu! Your already teammates, so that should be a good pairing" Mira said, happy to be playing match maker. "Gray, you will have… Juvia!"

"Ahhh! Gray-Sama!" Juvia was overjoyed.  
"Lets have some fun Juvia!" Gray said wrapping his arm around her shoulder- only to be knocked back 10 feet by a kick from Erza.

Mira Scaled the crowd making matches quickly, and announcing them to the guild "I think Elfman will be with Evergreen, Wendy can stay with Romeo, Cana you can stay in Gildarts room- he's out on a mission anyways." Cana nodded in agreement, knowing is she stayed with one of the boys, Gildarts would practically rampage all of Magnolia. After making the rest of the matches, Mira turned to Gajeel with a sleeping Levy in his arms. Mira smiled, and Gajeel got a bit worried "And Gajeel, since you're the only one here that seems to be able to calm down Levy to the point of sleeping, you will have her stay with you and Lily!" Gajeel didn't realize Levy was using him as her pillow, and looked down at her sleeping.

"OY!" Gajeel said- surprised she felt comfortable enough to sleep in his arms.  _I guess we're going to have some fun after all…._

"Alright!" Mira beamed, obviously happy to be playing matchmaker. "Please show your ladies to their new living quarters for the next week! Dinner will be reading in the dining hall at 6!" Please don't be late!" Mira and Erza walked off, smiling. The boys escorted their ladies to their new rooms for a week.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu led Lucy to his room. Because the Fairy Tail apartments were separated by gender, with Erza, and Mirajane's rooms in the direct middle, no member has ever dared to pass over to the other side. This was the first time any of the girls have ever been to the boy's side. Lucy walked down the hallway clearly impressed at how different it was from the girls housing.

Lucy, being dazed never noticed they had come to a room with a door that was unlike all the others. She now realized all the doors were different. There was one to the left of it that was made of pure ice. _Clearly that's Gray's room_. Next to that was one with a lion on it.  _That must be Loke's door._ Lucy smiled. There was another near that one that looked as if you had to exert a large amount of magic power in the door knocker to open it.  _Obviously Gildarts, no one besides him could open it with his amount of magic- with the exception of Cana using Fairy Glitter_ ,  _which must be another reason Mira chose Cana to stay in his room_. Another door was plain white, and had the word 'MAN' printed on it, in large navy letters.  _Geez, I wonder whose room that is?_  Lucy rolled her eyes at Elfman's fondness towards that word. Near that was a plain black door, with studs, and bright red eyes. There was also a small door on the bottom  _That must be Gajeel's room… It's really sweet he added a cat door for_ Lily. Lucy smiled at the thought of the Iron Dragon Slayer with his Exceed he loved so much. Beside that was a door with a lightning bolt on it.  _I wonder why Laxus lives down here, when Mira and Erza stay in the middle. He is an S-Class wizard after all._

Natsu's was different. She looked back at his door. "This... Is your door?" Lucy said, questioning his mural choice, as the others clearly represented who lived inside.

"Yeah… you don't like it?" Natsu said, reconsidering his choice himself.

"No, it's just not something you would have…." Lucy noticed Natsu doubted himself, so tried to reassure him that she liked it.

"It was Happy's idea anyways…" Natsu said, looking up at the door.

"It's not bad. I just figured it would have a fish on it or something." Lucy said, trying to figure out Natsu's decision. It was a door unlike all the others. "But this really is amazing Natsu" Natsu perked up. The door had "Now wont you tell me, why you picked this?" It was a door that slightly glowed red, with the Fairy Tail crest prominent in the middle. "Why not just have pictures of Igneel? He is your goal after all" Lucy said.

Natsu turned to her and smiled "Well, he is my goal, in the future. But Fairy Tail will always be here, as my family- in my present. Even if I don't find Igneel for a while, I know he's out there. I will find him, so I should enjoy the wait. And I know I'll always have Fairy Tail." Lucy was touched by Natsu's words. She thought it was just a door, but everyone's door had a special meaning to them.

"But- welcome home Luce!" Natsu said as he kicked the door open as hard as he can. Lucy's smile faded.  _He is Natsu, I don't know what I expected, a gentleman?_ Lucy let herself into a rather clean room, with red walls. To the right there sat a large canopy wrought iron bed, with yellow blankets, and sheer orange canopy sheets hanging from above. There was a black dresser to the left, with a mirror on it. There were two large windows on the far wall, opposite from the door. In the middle was another door. Lucy went to the door, and opened it revealing a terrace. It had a great view of Magnolia.

"Ahh! Wow Natsu! You sure have a great view up here!" Lucy was beaming. She came back inside, and noticed a mural of dragons on the ceiling.  _So he does have pictures of Igneel…_

"What do you think of the room?" Natsu said, falling on the bad, looking up at the ceiling.

"Huh? Oh- It's good!" Lucy snapped out of her gaze. "It will be nice to stay here for a week." Lucy said with a sigh of relief. Lucy sat down next to Natsu, as she noticed a collage of posters on the wall.

"Are those mission requests?" Lucy asked

"Yep, everyone I ever completed." Natsu said with a big smile on his face. "I like to keep them so I can remember them, and all the fun we had." Lucy smiled, and yawned. Natsu figured she was tired, but would never admit to taking a nap with him.  _She would be way too embarrassed to share my bed with me. I mean she practically kills me whenever she wakes up with me in her bed. Why would she willingly go to bed with me when she's conscious? I'd probably get booted to the floor after all…_  

"I'm kinda tired Luce, I think I'm gonna nap" Lucy looked at the clock, it read 3:51  _Dinner is at 6… I suppose there is time_. Lucy attempted to get up, to go kill some time while Natsu slept, but was yanked back

"AHH! NATS-"Her voice was cut off by Natsu snuggling into her hair, and pulling a blanket over them both.

"Natsu, I'm not even tired" Lucy felt her eyelids begin to droop.  _What's with this all of a sudden? Natsu is never tired. And doesn't he hate to take naps? Or anything relaxed really?_ Lucy was clearly confused by his actions, but his broad chest under her head, and the rhythm of his breathing combined with his heart beat make Lucy relax, and she started to fall asleep. Natsu smiled as he saw Lucy start to fall asleep under him.  _I guess that was a success… Lucy must really be tired!_ "Night Luce" Natsu whispered and kissed her forehead. And with that Lucy slept, and Natsu watched over her until a knock was heard at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel carried a sleeping Levy back to his room, and slammed the door shut with his foot.  _Geez, why do I have to be stuck with Levy? Ever since I told Mira that I love Levy- she's been trying to set me up for weeks._ Gajeel sighed  _I just hope I can control my urges when Levy's here, I don't want to scare her or anything, besides there's no way she would ever like me back_ ,  _I pinned her to a tree for god's sake._

Gajeel set levy down on his massive King Bed with black satin sheets. She let out a little noice, similar to a moan is disapproval. Her orange dress, with matching hair ribbon made her stand out on the black satin, especially with her porcelain like skin, with no flaws. She just balanced on the bed, like a water droplet, making no indent. Gajeel gritted his teeth as Levy unconsciously rolled onto her stomach, and her dress hiked up, revealing black lacy underwear. Gajeel had had enough- he was ready to take her right then and there. Right as he was about to move, he licked his lips and he heard someone clear their throat. Gajeel turned, ready to murder whomever was about to stop him. He looked down, and there was Lily, tugging on his pants. "Gajeel, you know as well as I do that if you do that now she will never trust you again." The little exceed jumped onto the bed. "Just resist your urges for a week, and use this opportunity to get to know Levy better." Gajeel relaxed his face, and sat on the bed.

"I suppose your right Lily, what would I do without you!" Gajeel immediately grabbed Lily and brought him into a hug.

"Alright Gajeel, that's enough, you should at least clean up while Levy sleeps, you don't want her to wake up to this mess. I think I'll go down to her room to grab her books. You heard yourself, she likes to have them close" Lily jumped off the bed. "And you arnt allowed to go over to the girls side" Lily said, almost proud to have the authority to go over to the other side whenever he pleased to be with Levy. He has been to her room a number of times to help her organize her books into her own 'Levy-System' After she re-read her whole library, she would rearrange them(So every week or so) One week it would be alphabetic, the next in order of favorites, another week numerically by the number on the barcode. (As you can tell, Lily was over there a lot)

"Don't get them all! I know she has a library in her room- I can tell" Lily nodded and exited through his designated cat door. Gajeel looked around the room.  _Why does he get to get the books wail I have to clean up all this shit?_ Gajeel knew he didn't want Levy to wake up to his room like this. So he knew he had to clean quickly, as well as quietly. He figures he would start by cleaning up the pieces of scrap metal lying around the room.

Lily arrived at Levy's room. He pushed her door open, and scoped the room for books. Knowing Levy, there would be stacks everywhere- so Lily was forced to stay in his small form, to avoid toppling over precariously placed book stacks. Lily has been around Levy so much he generally knew all her favorite books. He looked out for them, and stated floating to the higher stacked books on her shelf. He saw the book she was reading at the moment opened on her desk, and he decided he would grab that one. He placed a bookmark in it, and closed it to read the cover. " _Knowing Your Dragon, By Morgaria Narkis."_ _Reading on Dragon Slayers 'ey Levy?_

Lily looked around for a few more books, and grabbed a few of her favorites, including some action, drama, and heavy romance novels. Lily knew her favorites. He climbed onto her desk chair, and opened the right drawer of the desk. Inside was a little button, he pushed it. On top of one of the bookshelves, a small compartment opened up, and Lily flew up to grab a small red leather bound book. It read " _Levy's Diary"_   _I think she'll really need to vent her feelings during this week._

Lily happy with his book selection for Levy, walked over to a small white dresser, hidden in the back of the room. Shoved in the back left corner of Levy's room was where she kept her dresser, mirror, and bed. She had a white bed completely covered with books, except a faint levy-shaped space in the middle where she most likely slept- surrounded by her books. Lily picked out a few clothes for Levy, and put them in a blue duffel bag with 'LEVY' printed on the side in rhinestones. Lily put the bag over his shoulder, and walked out of Levy's room.

Lily walked down the hallway, and saw Mirajane collecting a few things in Lucy's room. "Good evening Mira" Lily said. "What are you doing in Lucy's room?"

Mira looked over at Lily, and held up one of Lucy's shirts. "I'm just grabbing some spare clothes for Lucy, knowing Natsu he probably plans to spend every moment with Lucy he can. The poor dear probably won't have time to grab extra clothes. So I decided I'm going to be doing some errands for the girls' while the boys show them around a little bit" Mira smiled at Lily, and went back to packing Lucy's clothes. "I assume you're here for the same reason, what did you get for Levy?" Mira was holding back, talking about clothes- what she really wanted to know was how it was going with a defenseless sleeping Levy, and Gajeel's powerful lust. Lily knew this, and tried to avoid the topic, knowing he should get back soon before Gajeel does something he will regret.

"I grabbed a few of her favorite books, bandanas, her diary, some extra clothes, a hairbrush, and a toothbrush. Just normal things she will need throughout the week." Lily said. Mira zipped up the pink duffel bag with 'LUCY' written in rhinestones on the side. "Do all the girls have matching bags?" Lily asked, clearly curious. He had never seen anyone other than Levy carrying a personalized bag.

"All the girls get them. It's for when we have our annual sleepover party every month. We go to a nice hot spring, and talk about missions and things. Everyone has their name on the side, so we could avoid confusion." Lily thought it was nice that the girls got a getaway from the stress of a guild as destructive as Fairy Tale. "Erza helped me design them, what do you think?" Mira put the bag over her shoulder, and modeled it for Lily.

"They are very nice" Lily said. Mira and Lily walked out of Lucy's room, and shut the door behind them. They walked back to the boy's side, and Mira walked to the end of the hallway, and knocked on Natsu's door.

"I'll see you at dinner Lily!" Mira waved to Lily as he nodded and walked through his cat door again. When Lily walked into his room he shared with Gajeel, he barely recognized it. Gajeel laid on the red rug in the middle of the hardwood floor. Lily looked around the room in awe. The bed was made, and Levy was still sound asleep. The red curtains were fixed, and hanging correctly. The dresser drawers were shut, and all the laundry was put away. All the scrap metal was gone, and Lily's sword hung on the wall. "You did a nice job Gajeel, I hardly recognize the place!" Lily set Levy's bag on the floor by the foot of the bed, and walked over to Gajeel, who seemed tired.

"You better not recognize it, I had to redo the whole room! It took freaking forever. Where the hell were you when I was doing all this?" Gajeel scowled at his exceed.

"I was getting Levy's things. Then I ran into Mira, and we started talking about things. I got back as quick as I could" Lily said. He could clearly tell Gajeel was frustrated. Not by cleaning, but by the fact that Levy had rolled onto her back while he was away, revealing the front of her underwear, as well as her naval. Lily flew up to her, and tried to fix her dress. When it was almost all fixed, Levy made a little moan noise, and caught Lily in a hug. Lily tried to wiggle out, but Gajeel glared at him, and mouthed "Don't-Wake-Her-Up" Lily could tell her liked to watch her sleep. Besides Lily loved to be snuggled- not so much by Gajeel's death grip, but Levy was always so sweet to him.

Gajeel decided after a while that he should wake up Levy. It was getting close to 6, and he knew she would want to freshen up before dinner. She had been sleeping practically all day.  _I suppose that's what you get for reading all night._ Gajeel cautiously kneeled on the bed to the left of Levy. He leaned down, and poked Lily awake- being so comfortable in her arms he seemed to have dozed off. He slowly moved Levy's right arm off of Lily, and put him on the floor. Lily stretched, and turned to Gajeel. Lily pointed to his door, and Gajeel nodded. Gajeel figured he was going to meet up with Happy and Charla. After Lily left he leaned down until his face was inches away from Levy's, and pushed on her stomach a little bit to wake her up. Levy stirred beneath him, and stretched her arms and rubber her eyes. As her eyes began to focus on the massive blob in front of her face, she realized it was Gajeel. Her face immediately began to turn peach. Gajeel smiled at her immediate reaction "Have a nice nap, Shrimp?" Gajeel said smiling.

Levy suddenly forgot how to form words, and her mouth was getting dry.  _His face… it's so close to mine… what do I do? Lucy and Mira told me I should take advantages of these opportunities. But they don't get it; Natsu is different than Gajeel, so of course Lucy could think of something if she was in this situation... But I don't know. I read romance novels, but I can't do that! I'm not that risky._ Realizing Gajeel had asked her a question, Levy could only nod yes. Gajeel started to laugh a little as he sat up, and got off the bed. Levy immediately shot up, and looked around the room.  _This isn't my room... is this Ga-Gajeels?! "_ Umm, how did I get here?" Levy asked Gajeel.

"I carried you here. Long story short Flame-brain crisped the girls' rooms, and you ladies, have to bunk with a male for a week, or longer. However long it takes the repairs to be made" he pointed to Levy "You have the great privilege of staying in my room for a week. So enjoy your stay  _Gihee"_ Levy looked around, clearly curious about his room. "You can freshen up before dinner if you want, the bathroom is shared by all the boys at the end of the hall next to Laxus' room. It's the purple door." Levy nodded once again at a loss for words, and made her way to the bathroom.

Once outside Gajeel's room, she shut the door quietly, and then ran looking for the purple door.  _Purple, purple… jeez, all the doors are all so different. Purple- ah! There it is!_ Levy pushed the door open, and once inside, slammed it shut, leaning her back against the door, breathing heavily. Levy looked up, and Juvia was looking at her wide-eyed.

"Levy? Is everything alright?" Juvia sounded a bit concerned

"Huh- oh yes, yes, no I'm fine. Just came by to- ah, freshen up a bit before dinner." Levy walked over the mirrors, forcing a smile, attempting to kook calm, although she was freaking out. "How are things with you and Gray? Now's your chance you get closer to him right?" Levy said, trying to focus on her friend, instead of what just happened.

"Ahh, Juvia is trying to get closer to Gray-sama, I mean Gray." Juvia corrected herself. "He showed Juvia around his room, which was very nice. But he seems to be almost distant towards Juvia. Gray won't look Juvia in the eyes anymore. Juvia is afraid that Gray is upset." Juvia looked back to the mirror, fixing her hair. It fell out of the bun she was attempting.

"Here Juvia, let me help you style your hair into something Gray will love. I've known him for a while after all." Levy smiled at Juvia, and she sat down on a little stool, and took the hair tie out of her hair. Levy began to comb through Juvia's hair.

"Levy, Juvia is also curious, how are things going sharing a room with Gajeel so far? As you know, I have known him for a long time as well." Levy suddenly remembered what just happened, and her face flushed pink. "Juvia thinks Gajeel is an easy person to live with, although he tends to be messy."

Levy though for a minute.  _Gajeel, is messy? But his room looked so clean? I guess Lily cleaned it for him._ "I think it will be easy to live with him for a week. We are great partners, and friends, so it should be an easy week." Levy smiled at Juvia. Not knowing Juvia (as well as every other girl in the guild) had already figured out her obvious feelings for Gajeel. Juvia laughed a little, at her innocence.

"There! It's done!" Levy smiled brightly at her styling job. Juvia's hair was down, and spiky at the end, instead of her usual curl inward. "And here, what are you wearing underneath your jacket? Take it off real quick" Juvia obeyed Levy, and took off her jacket, and beneath it was a white and navy horizontally striped body hugging dress. "Ahh! Perfect!" Levy squealed excited for Juvia to see Gray once again. "If you wear this back to your room, I'm sure Gray will look at you!"

"Thank you Levy!" Juvia was very happy that her friend was able to help her out. Juvia quickly grabbed her jacket, and folded it over her arms, and walked out the door back to her shared room, excited to see Gray once again. Levy smiled, and waved goodbye. She looked at herself in the mirror, and splashed her face with warm water. She fixed her headband which had loosened in her sleep, and brushed her dress off. Levy quickly looked at herself once again, made a smile, and a peace sign, and kicked up one of her legs.  _There we go!_  Levy turned to walk out, and made her way back down the hallway. She made it back to the black door, with iron studs, and red eyes. Levy took a deep breath, and turned the knob.


	4. Chapter 4

Juvia raced down the hall, and arrived back at the ice door. She was breathing heavily, and stood up taking a deep breath. She opened the ice door, and took her shoes off. She placed them off to the right.

She looked up into Gray's room. To the left was his white bed with light blue sheets. Over to the right was a light blue couch and a small white coffee table. The floor was covered in a thin layer of ice.  _Gray-sama! Where could he be_? Juvia walked over to the bed, and dropped onto her back in frustration.  _I'm sorry Levy, I suppose you tried to help me for nothing._

Juvia had noticed Gray had tried to avoid her while she was staying here. He was gone all day, and Juvia didn't know where he went.  _I wonder if I had done something to upset Gray-sama…_ Juvia has sighed again, not knowing why she had angered the ice mage she loved so.  _Perhaps Gray-sama has found someone else. Juvia knows Gray-sama does not share her feelings._ Juvia was jumping to conclusions extremely quickly, and hadn't noticed it had stated raining. When she snapped back into consciousness, she finally noticed, and she walked over to the window.  _Is this rain because of me? I thought Gray-sama stopped the rain. Juvia is a fool…_ Juvia decided that she would take a bath and try to relax and take her mind off of gray. Which would be rather hard considering it's her brain's favorite topic.

Juvia then realized all her other clothes were still in her room.  _I suppose I will just grab them tomorrow._ Juvia started the bath, and checked the temperature. When it was acceptable, she slipped out of her dress, and into the tub. Juvia had seen some nice bathtubs in her day, but Gray's by far was the best. It was very large, in a triangle shape, with silver faucets. The tiles were white with small gray and blue specks inside. The bathtub had two large windows on either wall, so Juvia could watch the rain. Juvia was trying to distract herself from Gray, when she heard a bump outside.  _Gray-sama? Is he home?_ Juvia finished her bath, and wrapped herself in a towel. It didn't cover anything really. It clung to her body like a second skin. It covered her breasts, but fell right above her Fairy Tail mark. Juvia peaked out of the bathroom, and didn't see Gray.  _That's odd, I swear I heard him._

**_Gray's P.O.V._ **

Gray walked down the hallway, finally able to return to his room after a long talk with Erza.  _I can't believe Erza would think I would try anything like that with Juvia._ Gray thought about the conversation that just happened.

~Two Hours Earlier~

As everyone went to the boys dorms to show everyone around, Erza grabbed Gray's ear, and began pulling him away from Juvia. "Owowowowowowow! Erza! What was that for?" Erza let go of Gray's ear, and he rubbed it.

"What was that with Juvia? You put your arm around her?" Erza was standing with her arms crossed, as Gray sat on the ground- rubbing his ear.

"What do you mean? It was just a friendly gesture! Nothing's going on between us, I swear!" Gray was sincere, he really didn't take that gesture as anything but friendly.

"Gray, I'm sure by now you have realized how Juvia feels about you. How do you plan to explain this to her? If you're leading her on I swear-"Erza put her hand to her head, and started rubbing her temple. "Gray, you know better not to string a friend along. If she really is her friend, you need to man up, and just reject her." Erza was looking at Gray, who was looking down at the ground.

"But" there was a long pause. Gray looked up at Erza, and finally said "I don't want to reject her though" He stood up, and looked Erza in the eye. (This rarely happened, so Erza was surprised) "I… I think I might be in love with Juvia" Gray still looked at Erza whose eyes widened a bit at this comment.

"You think? Or you know?" Erza already knew this answer, she would sometimes hear Gray throw things in his room out of frustration after a mission with Juvia, as she passed his room.

"I think about her all the time. And I just want to hug her, and hang out with her, and go on missions with her" Gray sat back down, and put his knees up to his face, with his arms resting on the back of his head as he exhaled heavily. "I know she likes me, but I don't think she likes me as much as I love her"

Erza squatted down next to him, and said "You will never know if someone loves you, if you never take a chance, and tell them. If you wait too long, someone else may come along, and Juvia might get tired of waiting." At this Gray laughed a little. It was just a chuckle, but Erza knew what he meant.  _Juvia, leave Gray? Not if you pry him off of her_. Gray looked at Erza, and smiled.

"Thank you Erza" Gray stood up. "I think I will go talk to her." Gray stretched at looked down at Erza "You know, if  _you_  take too long, Jellal might find someone else as well" Gray winked as Erza's face became flushed.

"How-how do you know about that!" Erza was so surprised. She was usually good at acting professional at work. She tried very hard to keep her and Jellal a secret. "I haven't told anyone about that!" Erza was thinking of all the possible people who would have figured it out…  _that Mirajane_  Erza clenched her fist. "Ohhhhhh, she is going to get it."

"Don't stress over it." Gray was walking away, and shouted back "Just make sure you make up quick, I'm sure he is around here  _somewhere_ " Which was true. Gray saw Jellal hanging around the boy's dormitories, most likely thinking of ways to apologize to Erza.

* * *

Gray opened the grand door that led to the boy's side of the dorms. As he walked down the hall, he saw Juvia run out of the bathroom, she turned around, and smiled into the room, and said "Thanks Levy!" Gray saw how cute she smiled in that tight dress, with her hair just was way he liked it, and it practically shot an arrow through his heart. He couldn't think anymore, his brain went to overdrive, and his body moved on its own. He tried to run after her, but he couldn't move. Juvia caused him to physically stop in his place, and in a way turn into stone.  _She was so beautiful looking like that_. Gray slumped down the wall, as he exhaled. He saw Levy come out of the room after a minute, and skipped back to Gajeel's room.  _Looks like Levy's leg is feeling better. That's good. Oh man, I don't know what to say to Juvia when I get back..._ Grays face blushed a little bit when he thought of her again.

"Why are you on the ground?" Gray looked up, and Laxus was standing above him. "And are you blushing?" Gray jumped up.

"Um, no I was just on my way back to my room thank you! See you late Laxus!" Gray ran down the hall, and into the room. He shut his door quietly, and looked around the room for Juvia.  _She must be in the bathroom_. Gray decided he would wait for Juvia to come out of the bathroom. He went out on the terrace he had, and stood in the rain for a bit to think of what he would say to Juvia. When he heard the bathroom door open, he turned around. THUMP.

When Juvia walked out of the bathroom, she looked around for Gray.  _How odd._  Juvia suddenly felt light headed.  _Wha- What? Gray-sama?"_ Juvia suddenly went dark, and fell to the ground. THUMP. Gray turned around, and Juvia was on the ground- in nothing but a towel.

"What the hell!" Gray ran over to Juvia, and flipped her to her back carefully, inspecting for any injuries.  _She doesn't seem hurt._ Gray was shocked that she suddenly fell over. He picked her up, bridal stile, and put her on the bed. Gray looked at the clock  _Shit! Its 6! I have to go to dinner_. "I'll be back Juvia- wait for me!" Gray shouted to Juvia as he ran out the door, although he knew she was unconscious.

* * *

Gray walked into the dinner hall, and saw everyone smiling. Mira noticed Gray was alone, and walked over to him. "Gray, where's Juvia?" Gray looked at Mira, knowing if he told her what happened she would freak out. Plus he didn't know himself what had just happened.

"She took a bath, and decided to take a nap" Gray starting to Lucy who was fending off her food from Natsu, and Happy.

"You should have told her to wait till after dinner!" Mira puffed her cheeks, she wanted to hear how Juvia was doing with Gray.

"Well, I couldn't really do anything about it! She just... decided to go to sleep!" Gray said.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana slurred, as she hugged her 'boyfriend'. Gray looked down, and he was in his boxers. Mira suggested Cana saved some of her 'boyfriend' for the other Guild Members.  **(A/N Her 'boyfriend' in this case is a giant barrel of beer)**

"Well, whatever" Gray figured he would walk around in his boxers. Gray sat next to Natsu, and started eating dinner. Finally he stood up, and said goodbye to everyone. "I'm going to turn in for the night! See you guys later!" Gray walked off, and everyone waved goodbye.

* * *

Gray closed the door, and practically ran back to the room. He walked in, carefully to shut the door quietly, and walked over to his bed. Juvia was still sound asleep.  _Ahh, good. Nothing happened._  Gray looked down, he was still in his boxers. I _should at least put on pants._ Juvia moved slightly, and whispered something. Gray walked over to her, and leaned down "What was that Juvia" Gray figured she was talking in her sleep, and wanted to see what would happen if he talked back.

Juvia whispered it again "Gray-sama" Gray smiled. She was thinking of him instead of Lyon. Although Gray never really say Lyon as 'competition' he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy.

"I'm right here Juvia" Gray then pulled down the covers, and climbed into bed with Juvia. He held her in front of him, with one arm around her stomach, so if she tried to move, he wouldn't let her. "Goodnight Juvia" Gray whispered.

* * *

The next morning Juvia woke up to the sun shining. "Ahh, what happened last night, my head is killing me" Juvia tried to sit up, but was restricted by something. She looked down, and there was a muscular arm around her stomach. She followed the arm back to the body, and there was a sleeping Gray.  _G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-GRAY-SAMA!_ Juvia didn't notice Gray had woken up by her moving. She tried to get up without moving him. Once Juvia stood up, she was tugged back down to her surprise, and screamed. She turned around to see Gray smiling at her.

"Good morning Juvia" He said, his voice scratchy from just waking up.

"G-Good morning Gray-sama" Gray pursed his lips.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Gray?" Gray moved his face, so he whispered it in her ear "Juvia?" Juvia swallowed and Gray nibbled her ear.

"Juvia is sorry… G-Gray." Juvia could feel Gray smile on her neck. Gray looked her in the eye.

"There's something I wanted to tell you yesterday, but you fell asleep." Gray looked at her. She looked so beautiful with her hair a mess. He could wake up to this every day. "I've known it for a while." Gray leaned back to her ear once more and whispered "I love you, Juvia" Juvia's face immediately blushed, and she opened her mouth to say something, but Gray immediately kissed her. Juvia squeaked in surprise, but after a second, she leaned into him, and deepened the kiss.

After they separated for air, Juvia looked at Gray, and said "I love you too, Gray"

Gray smiled at her "I know that" He tackled her, and kissed her again. After they separated, Juvia tried to get up again. Gray pursed his face. "Where are you going?"

Juvia looked back at him. "I'm still in my towel from yesterday; I was going to get dressed." Juvia picked up her dress, and walked into the bathroom, as she heard Gray mumble something.

 **(LIME**   **AHEAD)**  
"I think your fine like that..." Gray said, and Juvia smiled. She walked out of the bathroom, and Gray's eyes widened. She was in her dress from yesterday, the horizontal, navy and white striped body-hugging dress. It was clear Gray liked it. He practically ran, and pinned her to the wall. She was pinned with both of his arms around her. He leaned into her, and started kissing her neck, wanting to leave a mark. "You look great" Gray said between kisses, and bites.

Juvia started to feel weak at her knees. She just mumbled "Hmmmmm" in response. Gray's hands started to roam around her body. Juvia was like putty in his hands. Gray snaked one of his hands under her dress, caressing her butt. Her dress hiked up, revealing navy blue underwear- the same shade as Gray's. As her dress became a shirt, Gray's pants were forgotten. "G-Gray!" Juvia was surprised when she noticed her bra was long gone- he was rather good at taking off clothes. She felt a hand on her right breast. "AHH!" gray's cold hands felt good on her warm skin.

Juvia wrapped her legs around Gray's core, as they kissed, Gray glided back over to the bed, dropping Juvia on her back, and towering over her body, one of his knees in between her smooth legs. In one smooth motion, Juvia's dress was forgotten. She was under Gray in just her panties. He leaned down, to capture her lips, as their stomachs touched- Juvia was warm on Gray's chilled skin. Their mouths attacked each other for dominance, and Gray finally won, and slipped his tongue into Juvia's mouth. One of Gray's hands slipped down Juvia's stomach, and hovered on her panties waist line. Juvia leaned up, and kissed him, signaling Gray to go on. Gray discarded Juvia's panties, and hovered over her womanhood for a moment, then ran his finger over it, causing Juvia to shiver under him. She let out a small moan, no louder than a whisper, but it still excited Gray. He slowly rubbed his thumb over her clit, and she moaned a little louder. He finally thrust one finger into her, and she moaned yet again, this time Gray could hear her clearly. He started kissing her neck again, leaving more marks, as Juvia's hand had a firm grasp on his head. He slowly licked downward, to her collarbone, and then arrived at her breast. He licked her now erect nipple, causing another moan. He thrust another finger into her, as his tongue flicked her breast again. He brought his other hand to her left breast, messaging it. Juvia arched her back as Gray put three fingers inside her. Gray loved how she withered underneath him. Gray captured her moth again, and he dared to enter her with four digits. Gray felt her tighten around him, as she came, screaming his name. She breathed heavily, her chest moving up and down. Gray let go of her, and licked his fingers, smiling.

Juvia gained control over her breath, and flipped them, so she was now straddling Gray. Juvia leaned down, and kissed him, moving south she kissed his chest, still keeping eye contact. She kissed lower, and lower, arriving at his belly button, she flicked her tongue over it. Still migration south, she kept eye contact with gray until she arrived at his now large member. Gray wondered where his underwear went, or rather when his habit caused him to lose them. Gray and Juvia kept eye contact as her fingers wrapped around his large member. She took him into her mouth, and Gray slammed his head back down on the pillow, shutting his eyes in pure pleasure.  _How is she this good?_  Gray thought. She stroked him, as well as hummed, causing her mouth to vibrate on him. After a minute of stroking, licking, flicking, and humming, he couldn't take it. "J-Juvia, I can't hold on." With that, Juvia sped up her pace, and Gray cummed in her mouth. Juvia took it all, and climbed back up to Gray's mouth kissing him once more. "I love you" Gray wispered to Juvia.

"I love you too, gray" Juvia laid on Gray's chest, and they shared an Eskimo kiss. Gray put a blanket over them, and they soon drifted asleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Gajeel, and Natsu went back to their rooms, while Levy and Lucy stayed in the Guild Hall a bit longer to chat with Cana.

"So girls" Cana slurred "How has the first day been?" Cana was a bit curious herself, but no one was as curious as Mira.

"I think I just slept all day. Although I don't remember falling asleep…" Levy said, with a questioning look on her face.

Lucy giggled "You fell asleep early this morning, didn't you get any sleep last night?"

Levy looked down at her feet. "I was going to go to sleep" Levy looked up at Lucy and Cana's faces. "But then I found a really interesting book, and I just had to read it!" Levy quickly explained before Lucy or Cana could yell at her. "And besides, now that I took a 4 hour nap- I'm good to go!" Levy perked up. "And I plan to finish my new book tonight while Gajeel sleeps!" Levy said smiling. She really was so considerate of Gajeel.

"I don't think Gajeel will be too happy about that…" Cana slurred into her mug, as she knocked back another beer. It was very quiet, so only Luce heard.

Lucy turned her attention back to Levy. "Anyways, tell me why you really tripped this morning." Lucy knew Levy was aware of every single book in her room, and exactly where they were- thanks to her own Levy-System.

Levy knew Lucy could tell she was lying from the start. "I fell asleep on the floor-"Levy was cut off my Lucy moaning.

"Levy! You can't sleep on the floor! It's terrible for your posture, and you always get stuff in your hair!" Levy knew Lucy hated it when she slept on the floor. But when she stays up until the sun starts to rise, she really doesn't have a say in where she's passing out for the night.

"I know, I know! I didn't mean to Lu-Chan, honest! But I was reading a really interesting book, and I happened to read it all night. Then when I looked out the window it was light! Then when I got up to go over to my bed, I didn't eat anything since breakfast, so I got light headed, and fell down. And I cut my leg on a nail." Levy has an apologetic look on her face. "But I'm all better now, and Mira patched me up like she always does!" Levy said with a thumbs-up.

Lucy sighed. "I knew something was wrong. You wouldn't just 'trip' over books like that." Lucy smiled at Levy.

Now that Cana was content with Levy's afternoon, she wanted to hear about what happened with Lucy and Natsu- considering the whole guild knew their feelings for each other- expect each other of course. She narrowed her eyes at Lucy "So Lucy, how was  _your_  day" Cana asked, with only her eyes visible above her mug.

"My afternoon? It was normal. Nice… I took a nap." Lucy paused "With Natsu" At this, Levy and Cana's eyes widened.

For the first time since they started drinking, Cana put her mug down. "Natsu, the 'Salamander', the ball of energy that is known as the Fire Dragon Slayer. You got HIM to take a nap." Cana's eyes were almost as wide as Levy's.

"Y-Yeah... Actually it was his idea so-"Lucy was cut off by Cana and Levy screaming.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Levy and Cana screamed in unison. "Natsu… offered the idea… to take a nap!" Levy said.

"I don't see why you guys are so surprised by this. Natsu does sleep like everybody else…" Lucy said, wondering why they are so surprised.  _Actually, now that I think about it, Natsu hates to sit still, let alone sleep for a long period of time…_ "OH MY GOD. YOU GUYS ARE RIGHT!" Lucy's eyes widened, and now they were all screaming. No one in Fairy Tail made anything of it- screaming, as well as breaking things was a normal occurrence in their guild. "NATSU DOESNT EVEN SITS STILL!" After all three girls finally calmed down, they thought it over. "OH M GOD!" Lucy was dumbfounded that Natsu would actually want to take a nap.

"This is odd" Cana said, pretending to by stumped. Although she already guessed that Lucy was tired from training, and Natsu noticed. Attempting to get her to sleep, she was sure Natsu suggested the nap.

"I think this is unexplainable" Levy added, who also figured the same thing as Cana- that Natsu was being considerate of Lucy.

"Something is up with Natsu" Lucy said. "Maybe I'll just ask him." Lucy got up, and started walking towards the door.

"NO!" Levy and Cana said quickly as they stood up.

Lucy looked back at them confused. "Why not?" She said "There's no way Natsu would suggest a nap, in a million years." Lucy seriously was confused, which was partly because of Natsu's weird behavior, and the fact that she, as well as Cana, and Levy had been drinking for 2 hours now. "Ah, you know what. Forget it. Natsu will be Natsu." Lucy sighed and sat back down.

Levy looked at the clock.  _11:30…That late, huh? AWW MAN!_ "Guys, I forgot I have to be back by 11! Sorry!" Levy picked up her white coat, and ran out of the guild hall, down into the dark streets of Magnolia.

 _Ahh, it's so dark. I can barely see anything._ Levy ran out of energy from running, and started walking. She was still out of breath, and was breathing heavily. Levy stopped, and put her hands on her chest, breathing heavily. She looked up at the sky.  _The stars are shining so brightly tonight…_  When she finally caught her breath, Levy realized that it was almost 12. She knew that the street lights would shut off automatically at 12. Levy checked her watch  _Aww, I have about 3 minutes until no way I'll make it, and I might as well enjoy the walk._ Levy started walking towards the Fairy Tail Apartments, knowing she was about 10 minutes away from home. Levy walked down the street where Lucy used to live before the Fairy Tail apartments. She hoped up on the wall that boarded the river, and stuck her arms out for balance. She walked on the wall for a bit, until she heard loud footsteps. She stopped, and looked behind her. No one was there.  _It's ok Levy, it was probably a cat, or a mouse…_

Levy heard the clock tower strike Midnight in town square.  _No! Not now._ Levy was beginning to get scared. If there was one thing Levy was scared of, it was the dark. The street lights went out. Levy was stuck 10 minutes away from home, on a wall next to a river, in pitch black darkness.  _I don't know what to do! What do I do! I don't know any spells for light!_ Levy was having a mental break down in front of Lucy's old house. She crouched down on the wall, in attempt to get smaller than she already was.

Levy heard the footsteps again. The little ball of fear sitting on the river wall, which was Levy started crying into her knees.  _I don't know what to do... I've never been out before when it was this dark._ Which was true, Levy has never once been alone in complete darkness. Again, the footsteps became closer and closer.

"There you are shrimp. You know it's a challenge to find your scent when you get beer on your clothes" Levy looked up, and wiped with tears from her eyes. Standing before her was Gajeel. Without thinking, Levy stood up, and jumped into him, wrapping her arms around his head, and wrapping her legs around his core.

"Gajeel!" Levy choked out. She silently cried tears of relief into his shoulder.

"C'mon Shorty. I'll take you back home." Gajeel started walking back to the Fairy Tail apartment. "Do you wanna tell me why you were out so late?" Gajeel could feel Levy shake her head no. Gajeel was a bit annoyed. "Do you wanna tell me why you're crying on my clean shirt?" At this Levy finally removed her head from Gajeel's shoulder.

"I wasn't crying!" Levy said, although she clearly had tear streaks down her face. Gajeel made a face at her, and Levy buried her face back into his shoulder. After a minute of silence, Levy finally spoke "I'm afraid of the dark, ok?" Gajeel was stunned. Not by the fact that she was afraid of the dark, but more stunned that she would reveal something so personal to him. Levy felt as if a weight had been lifted off her of chest. She sank into Gajeel's body a little more.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep on my again." Gajeel said, as he wrapped one of his arms under Levy's butt in order to support her.

"I thought I said I was sorry for that during dinner. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Levy said. She really didn't mean to fall asleep on Gajeel. It was just so comfortable in his big arms.

"Yeah yeah" Gajeel said as they walked up the path towards the Fairy Tail Apartments. "If you're ever alone in the dark again, you can call for me. I'll always come get you." Gajeel said, as he opened the front doors to the apartments, and set Levy down on the floor of the lobby. "Let's head upstairs"

When Gajeel and Levy came to the room, Levy ran and jumped onto the huge bed.  _She seems to be back to her old self_ Gajeel thought. "Im going to take a shower real quick" Gajeel said, and grabbed a towel before he walked out of the room.

"Ok" Levy chirped as she saw her bag that Lily packed for her.  _I guess Lily grabbed this for me while I was napping._ Levy unzipped the bag, and emptied the insides onto the bed. Levy sat in the middle of the bed, and surrounded herself with all her things Lily got for her. This included four changes of clothes, and pajamas, hair brush, toiletries, and Levy's most needed item for survival- books.

 _Looks like Lily grabbed everything! And he grabbed my diary! I'll have to thank him later._ Levy began scribbling the events of that day on the pages. When she was finally done, she locked it again and placed it back inside her bag. When she spotted the book she was reading currently, " _Knowing Your Dragon, By Morgaria Narkis."_ She put it aside to read in bed. She stuffed all her clothes back into her bag, and put on her pajamas.

Levy changed out of her dress, into a red tank top, and white shorts. Levy climbed onto Gajeel's white couch, and opened her book. After reading for about ten minutes, Levy heard footsteps in the hallway. The door clicked open, and Gajeel emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Levy glanced up from her book, and saw him for only a second before turning bright red. She immediately redirected her gaze to her book, in an effort to distract herself.

Gajeel could walk around his room in whatever he wanted, and Levy being there wasn't going to change anything. Gajeel grabbed some pants from his dresser, and walked back into the bathroom. Levy exhaled a huge breath.  _OH MY GOD! That towel fit him so perfectly. And that 'V' shape on his naval? Ahh!_  Levy was completely fawning over Gajeel, until she heard the door click open again. She immediately took in a deep breath, and stared at her book completely serious.

"Levy" Gajeel said, trying to get her attention.

"Yes Gajeel?" Levy said, as she turned the page.

"I'm going to bed, just climb on in whenever you're ready" Gajeel said, ruffling his covers.

"Okay" Levy said, blushing a little. After reading for about an hour, Levy was sure Gajeel was asleep, and she was nearing the end of her book. As she read the last sentence, Levy dropped the book on her stomach, and fell asleep right there.

What Levy didn't know was that Gajeel was awake, waiting for her to come into bed with him. He would have waited all night, but since she fell asleep, he got out of bed to pick her up. She was sleeping soundly, so nothing would wake her.  _She must have really wanted to finish this book._ Gajeel flipped the book over and read the cover.  _She's reading 'Knowing Your Dragon, By Morgaria Narkis' Eh? Gihehe_. Gajeel brought Levy over to his bed, and placed her little body on the right side. He climbed in to left side, and put the covers over them. He laid on his back, with his right arm under his head. Levy made a noise that caused him to look at her, and she moved a little so her head was resting on his stomach.  _Gihee._  Gajeel fell asleep with Levy rising and falling on his chest to his breaths.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lucy left Cana in the guild hall, it was around midnight.  _I really should never challenge Cana to a drinking match, ever, ever, ever again. And sitting on that bar stool for so long my butt is really sore….. Dang, I'm really late…_ Lucy walked back to the apartments, and tried to be quiet in the hallway- which was no easy task considering she was highly intoxicated. She stumbled around in the hallway, and banged into a few walls. Once she made it back to the dorms, she saw that door at the end of the hallway that had a red Fairy Tail mark that glowed. After stumbling to find the knob, the door opened.

Lucy walked into the room, and threw her shoes on the ground. Lucy, forgetting someone else was in the room took her shirt off, and threw it on the ground.  _Ahh, that's so much easier to breathe without this thing on!_ With that Lucy unclasped her bra, and threw in upwards, and it landed on the canopy above the bed. Lucy flopped onto the bed, which shook Natsu awake.

"Luce….?" Natsu opened his eyes halfway, and saw Lucy facing the other way on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her stomach, and brought her up to him. He snuggled into her hair, and breathed in her scent  _Strawberries. Just like always, huh Luce?_  Natsu immediately fell back asleep.

Lucy being intoxicated hadn't realized that she was in a room with Natsu. She chose to ignore who was snuggling her, and just snuggled back. Lucy exhaled loudly, and went to sleep.

Natsu awoke to the sun shining through his window- he turned his head backwards, and opened his eye a bit.  _It's so bright out this morning._ Natsu felt something in his right hand. He squeezed it.  _Wow, that's really soft…_  He rubbed his thumb on it. Natsu inhaled the familiar smell of strawberries, and opened his eyes. In front of his face was Lucy's, who was slightly flushed. Her mouth was opened a bit, and she was panting. Natsu looked down, and realized that his hand was on Lucy's right breast.  _LUCY! Oh damn, oh damn…_ Natsu suddenly realized that he was hard.

Natsu quickly removed his hand from her breast, and he noticed she wasn't wearing her bra.  _Damn! Did I to that too?_ Natsu looked around the room for her bra, but it was nowhere to be found.  _Aughhh. How am I going to explain this to Lucy? 'Oh, sorry Lucy. I just happened to wake up, massaging your breast.' GAH! She's going to think I'm a weirdo!_ Natsu was careful not to wake Lucy when he got up from the bed, and walked over to the terrace his room was connected to. He quietly closed the door. The chill breeze of the morning helped calm him down. Once Natsu was under control, he walked back into the room. He hesitated for a second inspecting her curves, before he silently placed a blanket over Lucy's body. He walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him.

Lucy awoke and sat up in bed.  _Why is my head pounding?_  Lucy looked down, asthe blanket slipped off of her.  _Oh my god!_ Lucy quickly covered herself up, and scanned the room for Natsu.  _Good, he's not here_. Lucy leaned her head back as she exhaled loudly. She noticed her bra on top of the bed canopy.  _Why is my bra way up there! What could have possible gone on last night? And why is my butt sore? Oh god! We didn't!_ Lucy got off the bed, and started pacing…  _I can't think of this- I have to tell Levy._ Lucy walked towards the door, and put her hand on the knob.  _Oh right- I need a shirt…_

Lucy turned around, and Natsu kicked opened the door. "LUCY! I BOUGHT US BAGELS!" Natsu ran into the room, and knocked them both down. Lucy was just as shocked as Natsu that they ran into each other. They turned to each other, and blush wildly as Lucy tried to cover herself up. "Oh- uh…" For once Natsu was at a loss for words. He walked over to his dresser, and grabbed her one of his shirts. She nodded her head in thanks, and he faced the other way and allowed her to put it on.

Once she had it on, she said "Ok, you can look Natsu" Natsu turned around, and handed her the bagel.

"I bought these for us" He said quietly. They both ate their bagels on Natsu's rug in silence.  _I can't believe I accidentally did that to Lucy… I don't know if she remembers it! Although she looked like she enjoyed it. I mean so did I... Her breasts are so round, and plump, and soft and- oh damn!_ Natsu felt himself getting hard at the thought of Lucy's breasts. "Uh, Lucy I have to go grab something!" Natsu quickly got up and ran out of the room, leaving Lucy there with a questioning look on her face.

"Natsu!" Lucy got up to run after him. She ran out into the hallway, and ran into Cana. "Oh! Sorry Cana! Did you see which way Natsu was heading?" Lucy was a little frantic, which interested Cana.

"I did. More importantly," Cana narrowed her eyes, and pointed to Lucy's shirt "Who's shirt are you wearing?"

Lucy suddenly looked down, and realized that she was wearing Natsu's shirt. She blushed a little bit, and said "I-I lost mine. And Natsu let me borrow this." Lucy squeaked out the first part, which made Cana curious.

"And why-" Cana squeezed Lucy's boob, and she smiled devilishly "aren't you wearing a bra?" Lucy squeaked. She knew Cana would know if she lied to her.

"It was uncomfortable so I took it off. Anyways Cana, I seriously have to find Natsu. I'll talk to you later!" Lucy ran past Cana, and rushed down the hallway, past Laxus who had poked his head out of his room after he heard Lucy squeak.

Laxus looked at Cana. "What was that about?"

"Boyfriend troubles" Cana said as she waved her hand, and walked into her room.

Cana walked into her room, and she put her shoes by the door. She looked up into her father's room. It was much bigger than her own room. The bed for one thing, was a king size- clearly outclassing her queen. Next to his bed on his night table was a picture of Cana when she was around 10 years old, and first started studying card magic. Although she insisted he take a new one, he said he wished he was around her more when she was little, and this was one memory he loved. On the other side of the room, he had bookshelves, upon bookshelves of spell books (although nothing close to Levy) He had a fireplace, with a rocking chair in front of. Cana figured it was where he would relax after a mission.

Cana changed into her favorite blue bikini top, along with some brown shorts, before she jumped onto the bed. She dumped all of her cards out of her blue bag, and began to take inventory. She went through all of her normal spell cards, and came across her Fairy Tail member contact cards.  _Lucy, Evergreen, Natsu, Gray, Mira, Juvia, Levy, Elfman, Erza…_

Cana went through all her cards, and they were all accounted for.  _Good seems like they're all here. Oh, wait._  Cana realized onto fell onto the ground. Cana leaned off the bed, and reached for it.  _Just a little more-_ Cana leaned a little more, and she said, "Oh! What the hell! Just work with me here!" With that, the card lifted itself into the air, and sot lightning out, and hit the bookshelf on the wall directly across from the bed. Cana screamed and fell off of the bed.

Cana looked up, and a hole with a 3 foot diameter was shot into the wall. She jumped to her feet, and inspected the wall. "Aww, damn it." Cana realized that she shot a hole through the wall, now connecting Gildarts' room- with Laxus'. She peered into Laxus' room. After all, no one else had ever been in it. It was very neat, and almost mirrored exactly like Gildarts'- with the exception that there was no fireplace. The bed was very large, and he had gold sheets. Cana admired them from a far- she figured they were really high thread count. She was really curious on how they felt. Cana picked up the card from the ground, which had a little chibi Laxus' crossing his arms.  _Figures it was this card, I could never get it to work just right._ Cana sat inside the hole in the wall.

"Uh… Cana?" Cana shot her head up, and Laxus was standing at his door, with a questioning look on his face. "What happened in here? I heard you scream, and I thought it came from my room…." Laxus walked over to the hole. "Now, how exactly did our rooms get connected?" Laxus was looking at Cana.

"Well, you see. I was practicing with my cards, and this one fell on the ground" She flashed him the card that had himself on it. "And it was on the ground. When I leaned over to grab it, it was too far away so I said 'work with me here' and as you can guess, I still am far from understanding it. Lightning shot out of it, and here we are." Cana opened her arms, and touched the sides of the hole, inspecting the diameter. "Although, it would be pretty useful in a battle- if it would work for once."

Laxus nodded, and smiled a bit. "I'm going to tell Mira that we need to fix this wall." He walked over to his door, and opened it. "Not that I have a problem sharing a room with you, but I'm not too sure it will go over well with Gildarts." He turned back to Cana and said "You should work on understanding that 'card'. You might find it's different than it seems" He laughed a bit, and closed the door behind him.

Cana was blushing wildly, jumped back onto Gildarts bed.  _Why did he put emphasis on 'card'? Does he mean understand him better? I hope Mira didn't tell him anything…_ Cana took some of Gildarts books on card magic and opened up to the lightning properties section to try to understand the Laxus card. After a few hours, she began wobbling from sleep deprivation. Cana checked the clock,  _Damn it, It's already 3 am?_ Cana wobbled a little bit more, before she fell backwards onto a pile of pillows with her cards, beer, and books scattered around her.

A little while later Laxus entered his room, and put his coat on his bed. He noticed that his room had now taken on the scent of beer- as well as Gildarts' thanks to Cana. He looked to the left through the hole, and saw Cana with cards and books scattered about. He walked through the hole, and looked at what she was studying. He smiled a bit, and put a blanket over her.


	7. Chapter 7

Levy awoke to the sound of zippers. She rubbed her eyes, and sat up, supporting her weight with her left elbow. "Gajeel?" She said as she rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing?" He stood up, and threw a black backpack over his shoulder.

"Wake up shrimp. I'm going down to the training field with Lily, if you wanna come you better hurry up." Gajeel sat on the couch to zip up his books. Levy stretched in the bed, and pulled down the covers, and leaned over to the night side table. "We'll be down there till' lunch, then were comin' back here to eat." The cat door swung open, and then Lily flew up and stood on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Alright" she said as she grabbed a few books. "I think I'll come down a little later" she smiled at Gajeel, and he walked out the door.  _This will be a nice day. I think I'll surprise them and bring them lunch. But first, I think I'll finish a book._ Levy inspected the pile of books Lily picked out for her, and picked out one of her favorite romance novels. She flipped to the first page, and put the book up to her nose. Levy breathed in a large breath- she really loved the smell of her books. And she began reading.

When Levy closed her book it was around 11 o'clock. She lifted the covers off of her, and she stood up. Reaching her arms above her head, she stretched again. She quickly put on clothes for the new day, and left the room. She started walking down the path toward the Fairy Tail Guild.

Once she got inside the guild, she scanned it for Mira. Once she spotted her, she skipped towards her "Mira!" Levy plopped down on a bar stool, and leaned over the bar to talk to Mira.

"Oh, good morning Levy!" Mira smiled at her as she filled up one of Cana's 'boyfriends'. "Where's Gajeel this morning?" Mira did her best to disguise the curiosity in her voice.

"He went to the training grounds with Lily" Levy chirped. "And I wanted to surprise him by bringing him lunch!" Levy smiled at Mira "Do you think you could make one? I have a lot of things to do." Levy looked at Mira, as she noticed Mira couldn't help but smile.

"OH! Of course Levy! Anything! What do you want me to make? Sandwiches? Fruit Salad? Sushi? You name it, and I can make it!" Mira was obviously overly excited about making a simple lunch.

"Um, I'll let you decide that Mira. Anything is fine, just a few sandwiches will be good." Levy said.

"Alright" Mira said. "Come back in an hour, and I can have it for you." Mira practically was jumping for joy.

"Ok, I'll leave it to you Mira…" Levy was a bit spectacle about leaving it up to Mira. She had a feeling Mira was up to something, but decided to ignore it. Levy skipped back up to the path to the Fairy Tail Apartments.

When Levy arrived back at the room, she kicked her shoes off, and flopped onto the bed. This only made the bed indent the smallest amount. She scattered all her magic books across the bed, and began studying Solid Script Magic.  _If Gajeel is practicing his magic, I need to practice my magic too._ Once half an hour had passed, Levy closed her books, happy with the new spell she learned. She checked the clock, and she was late. "Oh no!" She ran out the door, and down the street, into the Guild Hall. "Mira!" Levy screamed

"Levy! Your late!" Mira looked at Levy very grumpily, as she held out the bento box for Levy.

"I know, I'm sorry!" Levy took the box, and ran out the door. She held the bento above her head, and shouted "Thanks for the lunch!" Levy ran down the street until she was out of breath.

Once she reached the hill, it looked like Gajeel and Lily were finishing up. They were sitting under a big tree, most likely trying to cool off. Lily was back to his cute chibi self, drinking a water bottle. Gajeel had his back faced to Levy, and ripped his shirt off. He wiped his face with it, and threw it on the ground. He sat on the ground and let out a loud sigh as he rubbed his neck. "Dimmit Lily, that last one really got me." Lily looked up, and realized Levy was walking up the hill.

"Levy!" Lily said, as he flew over to her, and hugged her. Levy giggled, and hugged him back. "What's this?" Lily said as he poked the blue box Levy was carrying.

"I got lunch for us" Levy smiled at Lily "I figured you would be tired, and want to eat." Levy plopped down next to Gajeel. She opened the box, and it revealed three sandwiches, individually wrapped in different colored paper. Levy could tell Mira took the time to customize this bento. Levy grabbed the sandwich wrapped in orange paper, and opened it. She handed the box to Gajeel who in turn took the sandwich with the gray wrapping. Lily took the slightly smaller sandwich wrapped in a black holder.

They all unwrapped their sandwiches, and began to eat. Gajeel and Lily were too tired to think of a conversation and didn't mind the silence, but Levy wanted to talk to them. "How was training?" Levy asked. Gajeel only mumbled something, as he swallowed the last bite of his sandwich and leaned back in the grass. "Was it good?" Levy said, as she watched Gajeel's eye lids start to get droopy.

"Yeah, it was-" He paused, as he fought his drowsiness. "It was good. Lily got me a few times" He put one arm under his head, as pillow. "But I obviously won…." Gajeel's voice slowly trailed off, as he eventually gave into his drowsiness and fell asleep. Levy giggled to herself.

Levy sat above him, and just stared at his face.  _I wonder what his studs feel like…_  Levy always wondered what it would feel like to have her body pierced. She was never 'afraid' of getting her ears pierced, but rather she didn't want to puncture her body. Not that she wasn't a wizard, and got hurt in battles constantly. But she never thought of it as 'pretty' or 'beautiful' to stick things in your body. But she always marveled Gajeel's love for them. In a way, she liked them- on him.  _I bet he thinks they look tough._

Without realizing it Levy reached her hand out, and touched a stud on in his forehead. Her little hand traveled all around his face, touching every stud. She touched one on his nose, and Gajeel began to stir. Although it was light, and Gajeel couldn't feel it, he could smell her- overwhelmingly. She had never really been that close to him- with the exception of sleeping next to her.

Gajeel smiled, and opened his eyes, and stared at Levy. "Having fun there, Shrimp?" He smiled, at her, as she immediately blushed, and puller her hand back. "Gihee, lets head back" He said as he stood up, and reached out a hand for her. She took it, and he pulled her up. She brushed the grass off of her pants, and turned ready to go. Levy felt Gajeel pinch her but. She squealed, and looked at him. "You forgot this" He held up a large blade of grass.

"Th-Thanks" She said. She started walking back, and Gajeel grabbed his shirt.

When they reached the room, Levy fell backward on the bed. She closed her eyes, and tried to relax a bit. Gajeel rummaged around his drawers, and took out some pants. "I'm going to shower." He said. She nodded in response, and he left. When she heard the door shut, she opened one eye, to make sure he was gone.

Once she knew he walked far enough down the hallway, she jumped off the bed, and went to her bag. She rummaged around fiercely until she found her red leather bound diary. She grabbed her magic pen that allowed her to write at least 3 times her normal writing speed- which was already superhuman. She flopped down on the couch, and she immediately scribbled what had happened that day. Including things about his sleeping face, his abs, and all the things she loved about him- so everything. S

She was so lost in writing, she never heard the door open. Gajeel sneaked over, and stood behind her. He noticed his name and couldn't help but smile. He leaned down to her ear, and said "whatcha' writing there shrimp?" Levy jumped in her seat, and slammed her diary shut. She looked at Gajeel, and tried to think of what to say. She was having trouble forming words, so Gajeel did for her. "I had no idea you kept I diary Levy." Gajeel walked over to his bed, and sat down, so his feet touched the ground. "I figured you told everything to Lily, and didn't need a diary." He turned his left arm into a sword, and marveled it. "But then again" His sword turned back into his normal hand. "There are something's you can't tell Lily." Gajeel smiled at her.

"I tell Lily everything I keep in my diary. He keeps all of my secrets." Levy said.

"Oh. That's not what he told  _me._ " Gajeel said. He was now just playing with Levy.

"Like what!" Levy said, as she stood up. Gajeel obviously loved to see Levy so riled up. He rarely got to see this side of her. And when Levy is angry- she never thinks straight.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing." Gajeel said, as he leaned down on his back, so he was staring at the ceiling. Gajeel could hear Levy stomp across the room, and she suddenly jumped up on the bed, and straddled his stomach, and lean into his face.

"Gajeel- Don't mess with me" Levy said, she had such a fire in her eyes, it made something grow in Gajeel.

"Gihee. He didn't tell me nothin' shrimp" Gajeel sat back up, and Levy slid down into his lap. Levy puffed out her cheeks in disapproval. "Aww, now don't pout. I'm sorry shrimp" He nuzzled the top of her head with his nose, and she looked up at him.

"I forgive you…" She said. "I think im going to study a little. You can take another nap if you want. I know your still tired." She got up from his lap, and was pulled back down a minute later. "Gajeel?" She said "I thought you were tired? You trained for 5 hours!" She didn't think he would want to avoid a nap. He wasn't Natsu- he did like an occasional nap after a hardcore training match.

"Let's just stay like this for a while" He said, as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He closed his eyes, and just breathed her in. She snuggled into his chest. His chest was so big, and his lap was the perfect chair. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her inplace, and the other was across her collar bone, holding onto her shoulder. He gently rubbed his thumb on her waist, and let out a little breath. She was clearly relaxed in his arms. As he rubbed her waist, she slowly relaxed in his arms, and melted deeper, and deeper into his stomach. Her head leaned into his shoulder, and she melted into his arms. Whenever he touched her, he melted into his arms. She finally asked him something. "Gajeel" She said, in almost a whisper.

"Yeah shrimp" He said, just as quite.

"How come you have so many piercings?" She said.

He laughed a bit at her question.  _So that's what she was wondering this morning_. "They make me look tough" He said, and rubbed her hipbone.

She nodded a little. "Mhmm. Can I go to sleep now?" Levy was obviously so relaxed in his hold. It made it easier to fall asleep knowing he was there.

"Sure shrimp. Whatever you want." He said, as he leaned back with her beside him. He leaned over to turn off the light, and she moaned in disagreement. He leaned back down, and she snuggled her head into his left peck. He wrapped his arm around her, and began stroking her hair. She purred underneath him, and he smiled.  _Hehe, I love you Gajeel_  she thought.

He listened as her breath slow down, and she fell asleep on him. He smiled down at her, and wished they could stay like this forever.  _I love you Levy._ He thought.


	8. Chapter 8

At noontime Cana was in her usually bar seat, with her cards scattered around on the bar. Mira brought over another one of Cana's 'boyfriends' and she looked at Cana's cards from behind the bar. "So Cana, how would you like to do me a favor?" Mira asked, as sweetly as she could sound. Cana lifter her head from her cards- which she hadn't don't in hours. The only reason Mira ever used that tone was when she either wanted to know some gossip, she wanted someone to do something for her, or if she was with her boyfriend. Cana decided she would ask what Mira wanted.

"That depends Mira. Will there be a  _reward?_ " Cana said, as she pointed downward, to her 'boyfriend'.

"You can have as much beer as you want." Mira said.

"I already have as much as I want" Cana said. Which was true- being the heaviest drinker in Fairy Tail, when everyone dropped after a challenge, Cana would finish their drink.

"You can have five free barrels." Mira said, with a bit of desperation in her voice.

Cana smiled mischievously at Mira, and said "Make it ten, and we have a deal." She smiled, and reached her hand out to Mira. Mira immediately took it before Cana had a chance to raise her price. "Now, what exactly is this favor?" Cana said, as she started to put her magic cards back into her blue bag.

"It's something you can do better than anyone in the guild" Mira said, which made Cana interested. "I need you to run the bar while I go on a date." Cana's eyes widened a little. She was never allowed to run the bar  _alone_. She always was behind the bar with Gajeel, or Loke doing bar tricks together, tossing bottles, and giving out drinks on the house.

"Alright sounds great!" Cana said, and she swung herself over the top of the bar, and placed her bag down on the stool behind the bar. She began to reacquaint herself with the placement of each alcohol bottle, so that she could do bar tricks. Once she had them all memorized, she looked back at Mira.

"Now Cana, I know you like to do bar tricks, and throw bottles. But please don't break anything this time. Last time I came back, you and Gajeel smashed four bottles or tequila." Mira said, grabbing her pink purse. "Thanks for covering for me." She smiled at Cana, who was leaning on one arm across the bar, looking as if she had hear that a thousand times. Which was true, Cana was lectured every time, even though she was rather responsible around the alcohol. In truth, it was Gajeel who smashed the bottles one time when Levy and Lucy strutted in the guild hall, right as he was doing a bar routine with Cana. Levy was wearing rather tight pants, and Gajeel couldn't help but take a second glance.

"Have a good time with Freed." Cana said, as she wiped the bar down with her towel. She looked around the bar, and after Mira was far enough down the road, she took a deep breath and yelled. "FREE SHOTS!" at that, the whole guild riled up, and rushed to the bar. In a matter of seconds, Cana grabbed twenty shot glasses, and slid them down the bar in a straight line. She immediately grabbed a light vodka, and poured it into the glasses from above her head. It cascaded down a long stream, and landed in every cup evenly. Not a drop was wasted. Then everyone took a shot, and backed away.

She spun around, and grabbed a heavier vodka, and said "Anyone for a second round?" They all cheered, and she did the same as before, and poured the clear liquid into each glass. After about an hour or two, people were ordering more drinks, and Cana was having a lot of fun in Mira's shoes. Cana could run the bar however she wanted for a few hours before Mira came back. Eventually everyone in the guild was pretty tipsy, as well as Cana.

Then Cana asked "Does anyone want to challenge the bartender?" Cana pointed to herself "Whoever wins gets a shot of-" Cana pointed up to a tequila locked behind a glass case atop of the bar. "Sierra Silver Tequila!"In any other circumstance Cana would have known this was a dangerous bet. Sierra Silver Tequila was the strongest alcohol the guild had- and they only had one bottle, because it was so rarely drunk. It could make anyone lose consciousness after a single shot, so Mira had to lock it away.

Everyone being smashed out of their minds, all challenged Cana at once. After the 18th person, Cana was starting to feel a slight buzz, while the other 18 were all drinking water to try to calm their pounding headaches. After the 20th challenger dropped, Cana swung herself over the bar again, and grabbed the bar stool. She stood on it, and unlocked it with the spare key Mira keeps under the ice bucket. She grabbed a shot glass, a poured herself a shot. She stood on the bar stool yet again to lock it. Once she made sure it was all locked, she picked up the glass.  _Bottoms up._  She thought. After she knocked her head back, the doors swung open, and a Laxus-like figure walked into the guild.

Cana looked at Laxus, as he reached the bar. She smiled and whispered "Laxxxxxxxxxus!" She reached out her hand, and it accidentally knocked over a bottle. "Damn! I thought I put that back." Cana said, as she bent down.

"It's alright Cana, I'll get it." He said, as he walked through the bar entrance.

"Whatever." Cana stood up. "Do you want anything, a shot, or a drink or-" Just then, Cana lost her vision for a moment. She was falling towards the broken glass, and probably would have gotten cut pretty bad if Laxus had not caught her. Laxus picked her up princess style, and started walking out of the guild hall, just as Mira and Freed strode in.

Mira looked around the guild hall at all the wizards trying to avoid a hangover, and sighed. "Ahh, Cana. What will we do with you?" She smiled, and moved a few strands of Cana's hair from her face. "Will you take her back to your room, while I make my hangover remedy for these 'unlucky challengers'? Mira said, pointing around the guild hall. Laxus merely nodded, and started down the road for the Fairy Tail Apartments. Mira grabbed Cana's blue bag off the chair, and threw it at Laxus, who caught it with the hand under Cana's knees. "You'll need this" Mira said. Laxus nodded, and walk out the door. Mira walked back to the bar, and then she turned around to looked at Freed, and wiggled her finger, becoming him to follow.

* * *

As Laxus started walking up the streets to the apartments, he felt Cana wiggle in his arms. He looked down, and she was staring directly at him, with her arms crossed- pouting. He couldn't help but laugh. "What's that look for?" he asked.

"I can walk on my own- thank you." Cana slurred.

Avoiding her request, Laxus tightened his hold around her stomach, and he asked "What did you have to drink that made you do tipsy? I've never seen you crash, just how many challengers did you have tonight?"

Cana thought for a minute, and replied "Around 160 shots, and a shot of Sierra Silver Tequila!" Cana shouted, raising her arms into the air. Laxus knew no one could drink that without passing out. Though Cana being the heaviest drinker, it was no surprise to him that she only blacked out for a moment. "Where are we going Laxus?" Cana said, looking at him.

"Were going back to me room, so you can sleep." Laxus said which clearly unpleased Cana, for she was pouting again, which caused Laxus to laugh. Once he arrived at the door, Laxus opened it, and plopped Cana down on the bed. She sat up, and looked at Laxus, who was taking off his shirt. "I'm going to change my shirt so I don't smell like beer all day." Laxus turned around, to his dresser to grab a shirt, and when he turned back to Cana, she was gone. "Cana?" Laxus said, although he already had an idea of where she was. He opened the door that lead to his bathroom, which had a gold hot tub in it. Not to his surprise, Cana was sitting in it, picking up the controller for the water. He sighed, and said "Cana, you're going to get your clothes wet."

Cana pushed the 'on' button, and looked at him, and said "You're such a worrywart! Geez, gimme' a break once and a while." With that, she stood up, and took off her pants- throwing them across the floor, and placed her blue bag on the rum of the tub. Now she was just in her favorite bikini top, and bottoms. She sat back down, as the water started to reach her ankles. She put her hair up, in a loose messy bun, and grabbed the remote control next to the tub. To her surprise, the wall opened, and revealed a large movie lacrima screen. The water reached her waist, and she looked at Laxus. "Are you just going to stand there?" She said.

"I don't want you to fall in" He said. Which was true, although he admired Cana's ability to hold her liquor, he wasn't too sure about the Sierra Silver Tequila that she drank.

"I'll be fine!" She pointed to the door. "So, shoo!" She flicked on the water jets, as the water finally rested around her shoulders. Laxus looked at her, hesitated for a moment, and walked back into his bedroom.

Cana wasn't very satisfied with any of the things on the movie lacrima, so she figured she would study her cards. She began going through all of them, until one fell into the tub.  _Damn it! These things don't respond as quickly in the water._ Just then, Cana lifted the card out of the water, and flipped it over- reveling a water wizard.  _Juvia, what do you know. Makes sense it would be in the water._  Cana laughed at her own stupid joke. Although it had only been a little while, Cana had had enough of the hot tub. She climbed out, and grabbed a towel with a personalized gold 'L' on the bottom. She wrapped it around her waist, and walked out of the bathroom.

She looked around, but she couldn't see Laxus. He was leaning against the wall, in the shadow, waiting for her to come out. Cana however, didn't notice him. _Now's my chance!_  Cana let her curiosity get the best of her, and she sprawled out on Laxus' bed.  _I was right! That lucky bastard, this must be some sort of fancy Egyptian cotton... so soft. Damn him._ Cana couldn't help but fall asleep on his bed. It was the second softest thing she's ever felt in the world. The first being Gildarts' hug- but she would never admit to that. Laxus walked over to her, and smiled before putting a small blanket over her. He walked out of the room, closing the door as quietly as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Levy woke up, and stretched her arms above her head. She let out a little noise similar to a baby dinosaur, as her arms cracked. She rolled onto her stomach, and felt something fleshy beneath her. She looked down, and saw abs. She followed the body upwards with her eyes. Her eyes set on a collarbone, and finally to a Dragon Slayer with a smug look on his face. "Good morning Levy" Gajeel said, smiling like an idiot.

"Good morning Gajeel." Levy said, as she quickly scrambled to get off of him- only to be pulled back in. Gajeel sat up, so Levy was sitting in front of him, in his legs. He placed one hand on her stomach, to prevent her from running again.

"So what do you want to do today?" Gajeel said.

"I was thinking of going down to my room to get some more of my books. Lily offered to help me carry them." Levy said, as she tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"Hmm, I guess that leaves out training with Lily." Gajeel thought of what he was going to do. "I guess I'll go see if Flame Brain is up for a challenge." With that Gajeel got up from the bed, to get dressed. He undid the drawstring of his pajama bottoms, and let them fall to the ground. Leaving him in only his black boxers, Levy blushed when she looked at him.

"Ga-Gajeel!" Levy said, trying to avert her eyes. "Can't you wait until I'm out of the room till you change?" Levy said, as she grabbed her blue bag, and walked into the bathroom, using her right hard as a shield to hide her face from Gajeel.

Gajeel just put on his pants, and grabbed his boots.  _Gihee. She blushed._ After Gajeel slipped on his boots, he left, slamming the door a bit.

Levy slid down the back of the bathroom door, and let out a deep sigh.  _Ahh, this is pure torture Mira._ Levy had never been this close to a guy she liked without making a move. Levy has had a few boyfriends in her day, and she wasn't as innocent as everyone thought she was. But she has never cared so deeply for anyone as Gajeel. Levy let out a heavy sigh, and jumped up off the ground. She unzipped her blue bag, and grabbed some clothes. She placed them on top of the toilet, and started the shower. She threw a towel over the shower rod. Levy tested the water with her hand, and proceeded to take a shower.

* * *

Gajeel walked down the hallway, as Natsu came barreling down the hallway. "Hey Nat-" Natsu ran past Gajeel with a very frightened look on his face. "Alright then." Gajeel said as he saw Lucy running after Natsu.  _Good luck bro,_ Thought Gajeel.

Natsu ran down the hall at his full speed. Although he would be faster is Happy was giving him a lift.  _That's it!_ He thought. "HAPPY!" Natsu screamed for his beloved blue exceed. Happy flew up next to Natsu. Natsu smiled at him, as Happy picked him up. "FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

Happy nodded in agreement. "Aye Sir!" The blue exceed said cheerfully. Natsu flew through the hallways so fast, Happy accidentally made a wrong turn. They now were in the pool room. "Natsu, why are you running from Lucy?" Happy asked him, as he set him down on the stone patio.

"Because" Natsu sat cross-legged on the patio. "She wanted to know why I was acting weird." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why are you acting weird Natsu?" Happy said

Natsu glared at Happy. "You know why Happy"

"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike her" Happy purred, making his happy face.

"Of course I do! But I can't tell her! She's my teammate. I don't want things to get all weird, and it's just! AUGH!" Natsu was very confused on his own feelings. He heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Natsu saw Lucy emerge from the doorway, carried by Capricorn.

"Thanks Capricorn!" Lucy said, bidding farewell to her spirit.

"It is meh duty to serve you." Capricorn said, taking a bow, and vanishing.

Lucy turned and saw Natsu petrified on the ground. "Natsu we need to talk." Lucy said, as caring as she could. Natsu stood up, and started backing away. "Natsu, c'mon. Let's go get lunch, are you hungry?" Natsu started walking away from her. He really didn't know how to tell her. How to tell her how he dreamed about her, thought about her day in and day out, how he wanted to hold her, and do nothing else. After all, he was a dragon slayer, meaning he always got into fights. He didn't want Lucy to worry for him, but at the same time, he wants her to think only of him. Natsu stepped back slowly, until he reached the edge of the pool. He felt his foot go over the edge. It was either face his feelings, or fall in the water. The choice was easy for someone as simple minded as Natsu. *SPLASH*

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed at Natsu. Right before Natsu fell into the pool, he grabbed Lucy. They both plummeted downward and got soaked. Natsu was perfectly fine. Lucy on the other hand was wearing a white t-shirt and still no bra.  _Damn. I have to get out of here._  Lucy tried to climb out of the pool using the ladder. Just then, she was stopped by two strong arms around her.

"Wait." Natsu was holding her back, so she couldn't get out. Lucy looked down at him, he was blushing wildly.

 _That's rare for Natsu._ Lucy thought. "Okay." Lucy said. "You can tell me anything Natsu. I'm your teammate. And Happy is here too" Lucy looked up for Happy, but he seemed to have left them, to give them some privacy.  _Damn Cat_  Lucy thought. Lucy turned, and sat on the top latter rung. Natsu was still holder her around her stomach, but he had his head rested in her lap. Lucy ran her fingers threw his fingers. "Natsu." Lucy said. He didn't say anything. "Natsu." Lucy said again, more lovingly. Natsu was shaking a bit. Partly in fear, and partly because he was cold in the water.

"I love you" Natsu mumbled into her stomach.

"What?" Lucy said, she couldn't hear him.

Natsu feeling a bit relieved that he said it once, said it again. He lifted his head, and looked Lucy in the eyes. "I love you Lucy. You're the most important person to me. I think about you all the time, and I just want to hug you. If that's not love, then I don't know what it is." Natsu felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He looked at Lucy, and before he could answer, he kissed her. Lucy didn't struggle, so Natsu moved forward. He snaked his arm under her legs, and lifted her off the rung. He brought her in the water with him.

When they broke for air, Lucy was flushed pink, and straddling Natsu. She looked into his eyes, and panting a bit whispered "I love you too Natsu." Natsu was overjoyed. He kissed her again, and tasted her strawberry lip balm. After being so close to Lucy all this time, her familiar smell, and taste of strawberries turned him on almost instantly. Lucy felt something foreign touch her leg, but ignored it. It was Natsu after all, and he would never hurt her. Natsu licked the edge of Lucy's lips, begging for entrance. He wanted to taste strawberries more. Lucy immediately opened her mouth, and their tongues battled for dominance inside Lucy's cavern. Lucy quickly gave into Natsu's powerful nature, and enjoyed it.

Breaking for air, Natsu brought Lucy closer, and nibbled on her ear. He heard her gasp a bit. He nibbled, and kissed his way down her neck, and quickly found her shirt in the way. Natsu ripped the shirt in half, and threw it behind them. "Natsu" Lucy said, clearly worried about ruining that shirt.

Natsu laughed a bit, as he took Lucy's right breast into his hand. He licked Lucy's left nipple, and she screamed a bit. "It was my shirt anyways." Natsu said as he bit the tip of the pink bud. Lucy closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of Natsu toying with her. Natsu made notes of every reaction Lucy gave. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hair, and pushed him into her mound more. She wanted more. Natsu smiled a bit, and proceeded to play with Lucy's boobs.

Still keeping his mouth on her breast, Natsu slipped off his vest, and threw it away. He then kicked his shoes off, and let them sink to the bottom of the pool. Natsu didn't really care about retrieving them, he only had one thing on his mind- and that was fucking Lucy until she couldn't walk. Although he would never actually tell her that, he was minutes away from losing control, and ravishing her on the spot. Although he didn't want to hurt Lucy, he didn't have any protection on him, and he knew he had to stop there. "Luce-" Natsu said huskily as he broke apart from her voluminous chest. He was breathing heavily, like he was in pain. "Luce, we have to stop this." Lucy frowned, she thought it was something she did.

"What?" Lucy didn't know what to do, but she has never felt this way for anyone other than Natsu before. "Why? Its ok Natsu, I can take it. Honest. I  _want_  it." Natsu looked at her, almost disappointed.

"Believe me Lucy, I want this too. But we have to wait." Natsu said this, sort of painfully. It took all of his strength just to hold back from taking her. "I don't have any protection on me, and if anything were to go wrong-" Natsu was cut off. Lucy grabbed him by the scarf, and shoved her tongue into his mouth. She started viciously grinding up against Natsu, knowing that if she pushed him hard enough, Natsu would lose control, and just take her.

"It's alright Natsu.  _I'm on the pill_ " She whispered into his ear seductively. Natsu was trying to fight back against her, but he loved her, and this is what she wanted. Who was he to deny her of what she wanted most? Lucy felt Natsu on the side of her leg, rubbing her core. She purred into his mouth. At that Natsu finally cracked. Lucy could feel it too. Being around Natsu for so long, she knew everything that made him crack. She unhooked her legs from his waist, and took a deep breath. She winked at Natsu, and dove under water. Natsu imitated her, and followed her.

Underwater, Lucy beckoned Natsu to come closer by wiggling her finger. He immediately followed. Their lips met once again, as Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck. Natsu began to roam his hands all along Lucy's back, and reached her shorts. He didn't wait for her to say it, because he already knew she wanted them gone. After her shorts were off, Natsu pushed them over to where his shoes were. He would just get them later. Lucy took her hands off of around Natsu's neck, and began tracing her hands over his abs. She always loved when Natsu wore his vest with his abs showing. One of her hands still traced his abs, as one dipped into his pants and caressed his member. Natsu shuddered in her hands.

Lucy smiled a bit in satisfaction. Lucy brought her other hand down to unzip Natsu's pants. They were forgotten as well as Natsu's underwear. Natsu was filled with lust, and lifted Lucy's chin so their lips met once again. He could tell Lucy was running out of air, and he didn't want this moment to end. He blew some air into her mouth, and a look of relief was on her face. Lucy stroke Natsu from tip to base, which made him clench his teeth. Natsu was at the end of his rope. He knew she would scold him later, but Natsu ripped Lucy's underwear off of her, and lined him up with her entrance. After kissing once again, Natsu lowered Lucy onto him. She cringed a bit, as Natsu came towards her barrier. Lucy was attempting to get accustom to this foreign object.

Although it wasn't all that foreign, whenever Cana got tipsy, she would tell Lucy about all of her sexual encounters. Not to her surprise, Cana described it dead on. As Lucy became accustom to Natsu, she nodded a bit at him, and in one swift movement Natsu pounded into her. Lucy let out a scream, and thousands of bubbles rose to the surface. She clung to Natsu for her life, as she withered in pain. It seems Cana left that part out of her stories. Lucy felt like she was being torn apart. Natsu couldn't bear to see Lucy in this much pain from him. She wrapped her legs around his core once more, and buried her face into his neck. Natsu kicked off from the bottom of the pool, and arose at the surface. Lucy and Natsu let out a large breath, and breathed heavily.

Natsu was the first to speak. "Luce…" Natsu placed his hand on her wet hair. "Are you alright"

Lucy faced up at Natsu, and looked at his sad face. She immediately got her act together, and kissed his forehead. "I'm alright Natsu, it was just a little sudden, and that's all." This was true. Surprisingly Lucy was starting to feel better, and the pain was being replaced by lust- more powerful than before. Lucy ran her finger from Natsu's abs up to his lips. She leaned to whisper in his ear. "You can move now" She whispered.

Natsu became more excited, and started to rock back and forth. Which as no easy task when you're trying to tread water. "Luce, take a deep breath." Lucy did as instructed. Natsu took a breath, and dropped down into the water once again. It was much easier to move when on the bottom of the pool. Natsu rocked slowly at first, and once he knew Lucy could handle it, he slammed into her harder. Lucy started rocking on top of him until they had a steady rhythm. Natsu pulled out, which caused Lucy to pout at him. He smiled a bit, and thrust into her, causing her to small her head back. Natsu knew he found her G-Spot. He hit that rapidly, as many ties he could until Lucy curled her toes. Natsu hugged Lucy closer so he could watch her face as he made her came. They came simultaneously, and screamed each other's names, releasing bubbled from their mouths. Lucy's face was sweet, he liked that face better than any other face she has ever made. Most likely because  _he_ caused it.

As Natsu brought them to the surface, he removed himself from Lucy's cavern. Lucy was flushed and breathing heavily after coming down from her high. Natsu moved some hair from her face, as she smiled at him. "I really love you Natsu." Lucy said.

Natsu smiled at her, and said "I really love you too Luce." Natsu walked out of the pool, holding Lucy Princess style, and placed her down on an Adirondack chair. "Once sec, I have to grab our stuff." Lucy looked a bit puzzled at him. Natsu climbed on the diving board, and swung his arms back and forth. Natsu jumped a bit, and ran full speed down the diving board. Lucy started at him in awe as Natsu did a perfect swan dive.  _Who would have thought a Fire Dragon Slayer would be a natural at diving?_  Lucy laughed a bit.

Natsu resurfaced with his shoes, underwear, pants, and Lucy's pants. He handed Lucy her shorts, as he put his pants on. Lucy wiggled into her shorts, and realized she didn't have a shirt to wear. Natsu had seen her boobs a number of times by walking in on her in the bathroom, sleeping with her in her bed, and many other times. She didn't feel self-conscious around him at all. But if anyone else were to see her.

Natsu could tell what Lucy was thinking, and handed her his vest. "Here Luce. Wear this." Lucy slipped her arms into his vest, and closed it over her chest. Natsu hugged her, and nibbled her ear. "Promise me you won't let anyone else see you." He whispered to her.

Lucy pushed up his head, and kissed him. "Don't worry Natsu. I won't." She rubbed her nose on his, as they shared an Eskimo kiss. "We should get back to the room." Lucy said "It's getting late"

Natsu looked out the windows at the top of the room. "It is getting dark. Aright C'mon Luce" Natsu said, and started walking. Lucy smiled at his back, and ran to catch up to him. She jumped on his back, and Natsu caught her in a piggy-back ride. Natsu smiled at her, and she kissed his head.

"Full speed ahead!" Lucy said, pointing towards the door.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu said, imitating Happy, and ran down the hallway back to their room.


	10. Chapter 10

Cana stretched her arms high above her head as she woke up with the sun faintly shining through the window. She sat up in bed, and grabbed her head. It was pounding like a herd of elephants.  _Jesus Christ. What happened?_ Cana put her feet on the ground, and stood up. She looked around the room. "What?" She realized she was in Laxus' room. She just shrugged it off. She probably just crashed there. Besides, Gildarts would kill anyone who dared touch Cana- even if it was Laxus. Cana put her hand on her waist, to touch her bag, and she realized it wasn't there. She looked around the room, and when it was nowhere to be found she stood in the middle of the room. "What the hell" Cana said. "I guess I'll go see if anyone in Fairy Tail knows where it is.

* * *

Cana strode down the road towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. She walked in the door, and everyone seemed revived. She took her usual place at the bar, and Mira hurried over. Mira placed her elbows on the bar, and supported her head with her hands as she leaned over to chat to Cana. "Have you seen my blue bag Mira?" Cana said. She felt a little lost without it. What if something were to happen? She couldn't do anything. She was alright at physical combat, but nothing compared to Natsu and Gray.

Mira looked at Cana confused. "No, Laxus was supposed to carry it back for you." Mira said

"Oh." Cana said. "So he did take me back."  _That explains it._ Cana thought. "I didn't see it in his room" Cana said as Mira handed her a glass of beer.

"In his room huh?" Mira said. "What were you doing in there?" Mira smiled at Cana.

"I have no idea" Cana said, as she took a sip of her beer. She was just toying with Mira. Cana was always entertained by Mira's attempts to gossip. After all part of the fun of the bar, was playing with the bar maid. "I guess I'll go search Laxus' room."Cana said as she chugged her mug, and slammed it down on the table. She got up, just as Juvia strode in, with Gray's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Cana giggled as she saw Gray, and said "Gray." Gray looked over towards her. "Your clothes" She said as she pointed down.

Gray looked down, and he was in his boxers. "SERIOUSLY!" Gray jumped. Juvia giggles, and kissed his cheek- which awarded a large  _Awww_  throughout the guild. Mira smiled as she shined some cups.

Gray and Juvia sat down at a booth, as Mira brought over their drinks. Gray and Juvia started playing with the water and ice trying to pass the time. Then Juvia leaned over, and whispered something in Gray's ear that made his mouth drop. "You're kidding" Gray said. He was smiling. "I never thought that would actually happen, I mean Natsu is an idiot. But he had to make a move sometime. Glad he finally did. It was painful to watch." Gray said, laughing at the thought of Natsu confessing to Lucy. And at how nervous he must have been.

"It's true! Juvia heard it!" Juvia giggled. "That's great for Lucy. Juvia can tell they love each other." Juvia looked at Gray. "It's great isn't it Gray?" Gray looked at her. "Love." She said, and pecked him on the lips, awarding another chorus of  _Aww_ w's throughout the guild.

"Shut up." Gray said.

* * *

Cana opened up Gildarts' door, and scoped around the room. She took apart the freshly made bed, and threw the pillows on the ground. She checked in all the bookshelves. She was tearing apart the room, until she searched every nook and cranny.  _Where else could it be?_  Cana thought.  _Oh, didn't Mira say Laxus brought it over for me? I can just ask him._ Cana poked her head through the hole in the wall. "Laxus?" She said as she scoped the room. Laxus was nowhere to be found. Cana walked through the hole, and looked around his room. She opened the door that led to the bathroom. On the counter was Cana's blue feather bag.  _Ah! There it is!_ Cana said. She ran over, and opened the bag.  _Good, everything seems to be in order._ Cana, happy with her find left for the training grounds.

* * *

When Cana arrived at the training grounds, no one was there.  _Perfect. This will give me enough room to practice without hurting anybody._ Cana knew that a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer card acted on its own, and it was out of her control. Cana looked around and made sure that all the training dummies were set up correctly. Cana unzipped her bag. She took out three cards, and began shouting commands.

After training for an hour, Cana sat down in the training field, and took a sip of the beer she had in her bag. She was sweating, and needed to take a break. She layed back in the grass, and stared at the sky. As her breathing began to return to normal, Cana heard rustling in the grass. She looked up, and Bisca was walking up.

"Oh, howdy Cana." Bisca smiled at her as Alzack came up, and wrapped his arm around his girlfriends' waist.

Cana looked down at Bisca's hands, and saw a picnic basket. "Do you guys have plans here?" Cana asked. "I can leave. I was getting tired anyways." Cana said, and started getting up.

"Oh! No honey, you don't have to do that! These are the training grounds after all!" Bisca said. She didn't want to inconvenience Cana.

"It's alright! I was leaving anyways, no worries!" Cana said, as she dusted her pants off. "Have a good date" She winked to Bisca, who blushed, and waved goodbye.

* * *

Cana walked back to the Fairy Tail apartments.  _I guess I'll go shower, and eat dinner._ Cana had only been practicing a bit, but she did sleep till about one o'clock in the afternoon, so by now it was getting late. Cana stretched her arms as she found herself at the guild hall.  _I guess I wasn't paying attention, and walked back here. Well, now's as good a time as any for a drink!_ Cana sat at her usual seat, and Mira brought her a drink.

"Were you training Cana?" Mira said.

"Yeah, I still can't get this one move down." Cana looked down at her clothes. They had some dirt, and her pants had a rip in them. "Can you tell" Cana laughed at her tattered appearance. Mira smiled at Cana, and leaned over the bar to pull a leaf out of Cana's hair.

"Just try hard, and I'm sure you can do it Cana." Mira smiled. She walked away to get Cana something to eat. Mira came back, and set a plate in front of Cana. "Here Cana. Eat this, and then go out again. I know you can do this!" Mira said. She was always extra supportive toward guild members when they were trying to master something. Cana smiled at Mira, and started to eat. When she was done, she nodded at Mira who smiled back. She got up to leave the guild, waving back at Mira as she exited the doors.

* * *

Cana stared up at the sky, the stars came out while she was eating. Walking home under the stars always calmed Cana.  _Assuming Bisca and Alzack's date went well, I won't want to go to the training grounds and see something I don't want to see. I guess I can use the greens next to the Fairy Tail apartments._ Cana thought as she arrived at the enormous front lawn of the apartments. She reached in her bag and pulled out a card with a little Laxus' on it. "Now work with me today. Okay?" Cana said. She exhaled, and lifted her arms into the sky. "LIGHTNING!" Cana screamed. Just then, lightning hit a tree a few feet away from Cana.

* * *

Inside Levy was sitting cross legged on the edge of Gajeel's bed. Gajeel was sitting behind her, looking over her shoulder at what she was reading.

"What are you reading shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"A book" Levy said. She was concentrating on her book so much, that her brain was in overdrive and she had no idea what she was saying. She was just replyingsubconsciously to whatever he was saying.

"I never would have guessed" Gajeel said sarcastically.

"Really?" Levy said in monotone. The monotone didn't bother Gajeel that much. What bothered him was that her attention was on the book, and not him.

"Levy" Gajeel said.

"Hmm" Levy mumbled at him. Gajeel was bored, and wanted to play with Levy, so he picked her up, and placed him in his lap. It didn't even faze her. She kept reading, and Gajeel snuggled into her neck. He played with her hair a bit, twirling it as he inhaled her sweet scent of books, and ink- almost the opposite of his constant smell of metal. Levy finished her book, and shut the cover.

Snapping back into reality, Levy looked up. She blinked a few times, and realized she was in Gajeel's lap. She didn't have to look behind her to know it was Gajeel. She could tell by the way her body fit perfectly into his. Levy was content in his lap, and snuggled into his back. She closed her eyes, and felt Gajeel lightly kissing her neck. He twirled her hair, and her bandana fell out of her hair. Her bangs fell over her eyes and Gajeel grinded his teeth as he took in this beautiful sight.  _Stay cool Gajeel._  Gajeel could hear Lily's voice inside his head. "Shrimp" Gajeel said to Levy, and nudged her a bit with his nose.

"Hmmm.." Levy mumbled back.

"You're not falling asleep on me again are you?" He said.

"No" She said, clearly fighting her drowsiness.

"How about we go to bed?"Gajeel said. "Sounds good." Levy said, and starting falling asleep on him again. "Levy, you can fall asleep all you want on my later" Which was in favor for both parties. Levy loved snuggling to Gajeel almost as much as Levy liked reading. "You should go down to the bathroom and put on your pajamas." He said. Levy made a sort of noise, and dragged herself up. She stood up, as Gajeel pushed her but so she would move. She zipped open her bag, and walked into Gajeel's bathroom. Gajeel took this opportunity to change as well. He took his shirt off, and put on black pajama shorts.

* * *

Cana checked her watch.  _It's already midnight? Everyone must be asleep by now._ Cana was still outside practicing. By now, she had shot lighting on target only twice, out of ten times. A little too short of impressive in Cana's mind. She had been his twice, but refused to give up.  _Once more! I can do this!_ Cana thought. She mustered all of the magic power she had left, and screamed "LIGHTING!" once more. This time, instead of hitting her target, Cana's lightning show had hit the Fairy Tail apartments, causing a short circuit. All the lights immediately went out. Cana dropped to her knees. She had used all of her magic power on that attack, only to have it miss. She fell forward once more, catching herself with her arm. She was completely drained of energy.

* * *

Levy was still changing in the bathroom when the lights went off. "Gajeel?" Levy asked, her voice a bit shaky. "Did you shut the lights off?" She pulled her shorts up, and opened the door. His room was completely dark. "Gajeel?" Levy said. She tried to maneuver around the room. She stubbed her toe on the couch. "OW!" Levy said.

"Levy? Are you alright?" Gajeel said. "Stay where you are, I'll walk over to you." Gajeel said.

"Okay…" Levy said. Unsure of what was going on. "Hurry up please…" Levy said. She was starting to get scared. Left felt a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped.

"It's alright shrimp, it's just me." Gajeel said. Levy sighed loudly, and whipped around, buying her face in his stomach. "Calm down shrimp. Don't start crying on me." Gajeel said. He hated it when Levy cried. He could hear her breath start to hitch, and she was on the verge of tears. "Here, come over here." Gajeel said, as he started walking towards the wall. When his back hit the wall, he slid his back down, and sat on the ground, taking Levy with him. He sat cross legged, with Levy straddling him, with her face in his shoulder. "C'mon Levy." Gajeel said, as he rubbed her back. "Be brave. You are a wizard. You can't be afraid of something like the dark, now can you?" Levy lifter her head from his shoulder, but remained looking down.

"I am brave" She said, her voice still shaky. "And I am a wizard." She wiped her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Gajeel said, as he smiled"Prove it." Gajeel said.

Levy lifted her head, and looked into his eyes. Although she couldn't see him, he could see her. Levy had a look on her face that excited Gajeel, it was a face mixed with mischievousness, and like she accepted his challenge. Left lifter her hand to his hair, and wrapped her fingers in it. She leaned in, and put her hips on his. Gajeel's eyes winded.  _Gihee._


	11. Chapter 11

Cana's chest heaved as she struggled to breathe. She sat up, and her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.  _I swear I was so close to having it down. What went wrong?_ She put her hair up in a rather messy bun- along with her ripped pants, plus her charred jacket and bikini top: it was too much of a challenge to make herself look presentable. Cana tipped her bottle back, only to have a single drop of alcohol reach her lips. "Damn it!" Cana screamed as she threw the bottle to the ground. She was so frustrated in herself. She looked down at her tattered appearance, and ripped her jacket off- after all it was only staying together by a single button.

Cana laid back down, and was about to put her arm over her eyes, before she noticed something. The Fairy Glitter tattoo glowed on her arm. Her expression of frustration, turned back into determination.  _I'm a Fairy Tail wizard_ she thought _._ Cana stood up yet again.  _I can do this._ She breathed in though her nose, and out through her mouth. Cana widened her stance, and held the Laxus card in her right hand between her index and middle finger. Cana's eyes narrowed at her target- a single flower.  _Alright Laxus. If I concentrate hard enough, I should be able to make the lightning strike gentle enough to only get the flower._ Cana took another deep breath and shouted "LIGHTNING!"

The sky roared, as lightning shot down from the heavens. The lightning hit the flower directly in the middle, and the flower fell to the ground. Cana jumped in the air in victory, but it was short lived. Cana's right leg gave out, and Cana fell on her side.  _Oww, damn it._ Cana tried to pick herself up again, but a shock of pain hit her hip.  _Oh my god_ Cana thought.  _What's going on?_ Cana's heart was beating in her ears as her eyes searched the ground rapidly for the closest card. Cana stretched her arm as far as it would go, avoiding stretching her hip. She picked up the Laxus card, and signaled it to ring to Laxus.

"Hey Cana" Laxus said calmly through the card.

"Hey La-xus" Cana said, her voice strained on his name. "Are you on a mission?" Cana asked, hoping that he could help her.

"Yeah, I left yesterday- I thought I told you. You were drinking though, who knows what you remember" Laxus laughed. "Do you need me for something?"

"Haha Y-yeah, I guess you're right, I don't remember you telling me." Cana hissed as she touched her hip, she assumed it was dislocated. "Uh, don't worry about it, it's nothing really" Cana rushed saying.

"Cana, if you need me you know I'd be there in a blink of an eye" Laxus said, his voice more serious now.

"It's really nothing, Laxus. See you when you get back" Cana said, rubbing her hip.

"Hey Cana! Wait-" Cana cut the connection before he could finish his sentence.

 _Oh crap. All my cards are over there. If I just sit here, nothing good will happen. I have to get one of them at least._  Cana started to move, but she stopped as her hip surged with pain.  _Oh, fuck._ Cana thought as her eyes started to go black. She blinked as she thought she saw something green running towards her.

* * *

Bisca and Alzack were walking up the path to Fairy Tail as they noticed all the lights in the windows were out.

"What happened while we were gone? They can't be asleep already?" Bisca questioned. Her lover just shrugged in response.

"Wait-" Alzack said. He pointed towards Cana, and Bisca gasped.

"C'mon Al! What are you standing around for?" Bisca said as she started sunning towards her friend. Alzack ran behind her. "Cana! Cana?" Bisca yelled as she saw Cana close her eyes.  _Oh no, oh no._ Bisca thought as she saw the Fairy Glitter emblem start to fade on Cana's arm.  _The Fairy Glitter emblem only disappears when Cana stretches out her magic energy so far that it isn't stable._ "Al! We need to get her to Mira." Bisca reached out to touch her, before Alzack stopped her.

"Wait Bisca!" Alzack said quickly. He pointed towards Cana's hip that was already turning a sickening shade of purple and blue.

Bisca gasped again "Oh! Your right Al! What could have happened to you Cana?" Bisca questioned. She looked around at all of Cana's cards scrambled on the ground, and the Laxus card still in between her fingers. "Al" Bisca said as she turned her head to her lover. "Can you go grab Mira?" Bisca asked. Alzack nodded in response, and headed down the path.

Bisca scrambled to collect all of Cana's cards. Once they were all back in Cana's blue feather bag, Alzack and Mira came running up the path.

"Bisca! What happened?" Mira said as she kneeled down next to Cana.

"Al and I were wondering the same thing. We were coming home from our date, and-" Bisca noticed Mira smiling at her. "Oh, not now Mira!" Bisca knew Mira wanted to hear about the date, but Mira forced her attention back to Cana. "We noticed all the lights in the building were out, and we saw Cana lying on the ground. Her cards were scattered everywhere." Bisca held up Cana's blue bag "I got them all back into her bag though."

Mira nodded at all the information she got. "Ok" Mira said as her eyes examined Cana's body. She lightly placed her hand on Cana's hip, and noticed Cana's face cringe. "Oh! Sorry!" Mira said as she quickly removed her hand, and apologized to the unconscious wizard. Once Mira finished examining Cana, she turned to Alzack. "Alzack, would you be able to carry Cana as light as a feather?" Mira said, although she already knew the answer.

"I don't think so Mira. Sorry" Alzack said. "Maybe Gajeel or Natsu could?" Alzack suggested.

"No, no. Gajeel's defiantly busy…" Mira said as she remembered Levy is afraid of the dark- meaning Gajeel had his hands full. "And I think I should leave Natsu alone for a while." Mira said after hearing what happened from Happy in the guild hall not too long ago. "I know exactly who we need, but he's away" Mira sighed. "Ah! Wait, I have just the thing." Mira reached in her pocket and grabbed a gold communication-like devise. It was small, and it fit in her palm, with a white Fairy Tail sign on the back.

"What's that?" Bisca questioned. She had never seen one before.

"It's a communicator all S-Class wizards have." Mira said as she opened it. Mira pressed a few buttons, and a hologram appeared. "It's made with display lacrima, and we all have one. Even Erza has one, although she doesn't use if often." Mira waited a moment, until a certain S-Wizard's hologram showed up.

"Hey Mira!" A small hologram version of Gildarts showed up.

"Gildarts, are you busy? I know you said you were over in Bosco gathering information, but could you stop by?" Mira said.

"Hmm." Gildarts thought. "I don't know Mira, I got a lead, and I'm going to be head out to Enca." Gildarts said. "I don't think I'll be back for another few months. Sorry, I got to run! See you later Mira!" The hologram of Gildarts vanished, and Mira shut her communicator.

Mira sighed. "I only know one other person who would be strong enough to help us out. Cana isn't that heavy, but one wrong move, and she could never walk again. We need Laxus." Mira said as she glanced down to Cana's hand still holding the Laxus card.  _Let's see. Say Cana called Laxus right before Bisca showed up. I know he accepted the 'Wanted' S-Class job. Considering Cana's voiced was probably strained, he's angry. And if Laxus is angry, that wanted criminal stands no chance. Meaning, he has probably already found him, and he should be returning right about now._  As Mira finished her thoughts, the sky roared with fury. Lightning started flashing, and thunder started rolling. "Right on time!" Mira smiled at Al, and Bisca. "I suggest you two go back to your rooms. Laxus and I can handle Cana's problem. Al and Bisca nodded at Mira, and ran to the Apartments. As the thunder started getting louder, Mira could tell Laxus was at the end of his rope. "Oh dear." Mira said. "He's really angry, isn't he?" Mira sighed knowing he would be furious.

Lightning cracked the sky, and hit the tree next to Mira. Mira glanced up, to see Laxus form on the branch. He was breathing heavily, and glaring at Mira as he noticed Cana beside her. "Mira, what happened?" Laxus said.

Mira glanced up at him, and smiled. "Oh nothing really, Cana just practiced too hard, and her magic energy is low. And by the look of things, I'd say she accidently dislocated her right hip." Mira pointed towards Cana's hip, and Laxus nodded. "If you could carry her to Gildarts' room, that'd be great." Mira said smiling. "I can fix her hip, but she'll be in bed for about 3 days." Mira said.

"Alright" Laxus said, and jumped down from the tree. He landed with a thud on the other side of Cana. He placed his left arm under her knees, and his right arm under her shoulder blades. He showily eased her up until he was standing straight. He lifted her as if she was glass, afraid to break her more. Mira fixed her head so that her nose was snuggled into his chest. "What was that for?" Laxus said.

"I wouldn't want her to hurt her neck." Mira giggled. She knew Cana wouldn't hurt her neck, but she thought Cana looked more defenseless, and cute in his arms that way. "Alright Laxus" Mira said as she picked up the first aid kid she brought, and Cana's bag. "Let's go" Mira smiled.

* * *

Because Laxus was occupied with Cana in his arms, Mira opened Gildarts door, which made him shiver. It was always scary to see Mira in her Demon form- no matter how many times he saw her. "Ok Laxus" Mira started. "Place her gently on the bed- on her left side!" Mira stressed. She didn't want Cana's hip to be bothered any more than it already was. Mira placed the first aid kit next to Cana on the bed, and opened it. She looked down at Cana's pants. They were broken and tattered all over. "Laxus" Mira said.

"Oh, yeah Mira?" Laxus said.

"You either need to leave, or go sit in the corner." Mira said. Laxus noticed that he was standing directly behind Mira, and most likely in her way.

"Oh- uh… Sorry." Laxus said, as he went over to sit in Gildarts' rocking chair.

"That's better" Mira said, reaching for her scissors. "Now, I just need to get these out of the way" Mira said as she cut Cana's pants up the side. Mira moved the strap to Cana's bikini bottoms so she could see the bruise. "Oh my" Mira said to herself.

"What!" Laxus said, his eyes widening.

"Cana has terribly uneven tan lines." Mira joked.

"Mira-" Laxus growled.

"Laxus, relax. I can handle a little dislocated hip. Remember when I fixed your arm when it got dislocated? It's like the same thing. You have nothing to worry about." Mira said, trying to reassure the massive dragon mage. "But I think you should leave." Mira said.

"What! Why!" Laxus said, getting a little offended.

"I'm not going to be able to do this without taking Cana's bottoms off. I know Cana has no sense of decency- and you probably don't care either, but it's not proper for a lady to do such things in the presence of a male. So please leave." Mira said sternly.

"Oh, alright. I'll wait outside." Laxus said as he left the room.

"Okay Cana. This shouldn't hurt too badly." Mira said, as she removed Cana's bottoms. She placed her hands on Cana's hips, and forced her right hip back into place. Although unconscious- Cana screamed in pain. It made Mira wince. "I'm sorry dear, it had to be done" Mira said, as she rubbed Cana's head. Mira patched up some more of Cana's cuts and bruises. Mira replaced Cana's tattered blue bikini with a fresh black one. Mira wrapped a bandage around her hip before placing white shorts on Cana, and her bikini top.  _I hope she'll be alright by the time she wakes up._ Mira thought. Mira packed up her First-Aid kit, and when she opened the door she saw Laxus sitting on the ground, with his fist clenched "You can go see her now, Laxus" Mira said. "I'll be back in the morning to check on her. It's late. Let her rest." Laxus nodded at her.

"Thanks Mira" Laxus said, and smiled at her before closing the door. Mira smiled and walked down the hallway, smiling at the images of Laxus holding Cana.

* * *

Laxus shut the door, and looked at Cana, sleeping peacefully.  _You little fool._  Laxus thought as he sat in the rocking chair.  _I would have given you a hint if you only asked. Who knew you would practice yourself till you were out of magic energy?_ Laxus laughed at the childish acts of his love.  _You always do things by yourself. I guess that's why I admire you._  He started dosing off in deep thought of his crush.

Laxus shot up in the chair.  _Did I doze off?_  He thought. He looked over at Cana, who was shivering a bit. He got up, and closed the window that was wide open.  _Magnolia gets cold at night, Mira. You know that._ Laxus remembered that when he first brought Cana in here, the windows were closed. Laxus climbed into the right side of the bed next to Cana, and leaned on his right arm. He pulled her close, and Cana immediately stopped shivering, and snuggled her head into his chest as she exhaled lightly. Laxus opened one eye, and saw her smiling. He chuckled to himself silently. He kissed her forehead, and whispered "Goodnight Cana"

* * *

Mira woke up around 8 o'clock and decided to go check in on Cana. When she opened Cana's door, she walked in on a scene that almost made Mira's heart melt. Laxus was sleeping with Cana snuggled into his chest. One of Laxus' hands was in Cana's hair, and Cana's right arm was wrapped around Laxus' core- holding him close. They both had subtle smiles on their faces. Mira smiled at them, and backed out of the room, closing the door quietly.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Levy lifted her hand to his hair, and wrapped her fingers in it. She leaned in, and put her hips on his. Gajeel's eyes winded.  _Gihee_ he thought. After only a split second of hesitation, Gajeel brought up his hand to Levy's face, and tilted her chin up deepening the kiss. Levy's hands loosen their grip on Gajeel's hair, and dropped to his stomach. She traced her fingers along his abs, making Gajeel tighten his muscles. Levy moaned at the feeling of his muscles, making Gajeel break the kiss. Levy looked a bit disappointed from the loss of contact. Gajeel stared into her eyes, and laughed.

"Wha-What!" Levy stammered, her cheeks getting red.

"It's nothing Shrimp" Gajeel said.

"It's nothing! Why are you laughing" Levy replied, getting up from Gajeel's lap, and standing up straight.

"It's just that-" Gajeel leaned up, and tugged her wrist so Levy fell down, facing forward in his lap. She leaned her head back, so she could look him in the eyes. "You're just too damn cute, I can't help myself." Gajeel said, and pecked her lips, causing Levy to blush once again. Gajeel placed one of his hands on her stomach, stroking her navel with his thumb. Gajeel lifted Levy's shirt up, so his thumb grazed her stomach. Levy gasped as he tickled her sensitive stomach. Gajeel took this opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Levy squeaked a little in surprise, but was enjoying the deepening of the kiss.

Gajeel and Levy's tongues danced from dominance of the kiss. When Gajeel's tongue finally won dominance over Levy's, he separated them for air. Levy breathed heavily as Gajeel licked the side of her neck. He sucked, and kissed her neck- leaving dark red marks.

"Ah, Gajeel" Levy said "D-Don't leave a mark" She stammered, out of breath.

"But Shrimp, it's no  _fun_  that way." Gajeel said. Levy could feel his smirk on her neck.  _Gihee_  Gajeel chomped down on Levy's shoulder, causing her to bleed.

"AH! Gajeel! That hurt" Levy said. Gajeel kissed the mark apologetically. Gajeel raised his left hand higher under Levy's shirt. He reached her bra, and pushed it over her breasts. He cupped her left breast in his hand, feeling her heartbeat race.  _Gihee_  Gajeel could feel her getting excited. He flicked her half erect nipple, causing it to harden.

"GAHH-" Levy gasped as her breaths quickened. Gajeel once again captured her lips in his, kissing her passionately. Gajeel's right hand was slowly tracing circles around her stomach, slowly getting lower, and lower until her reached her shorts. His thump rubbed under her shorts waistline a little, and tucked back out. He did this a few times, and began to hear Levy growl in frustration. He finally placed all four fingers inside her shorts, causing Levy to buck against his hands lightly.

Gajeel smiled, and ran his pointer finger along her folds. She squirmed a bit, and widened her legs a little. He traced her womanhood from top to bottom a few times, each time Levy widened her legs more, and more. When Levy had her legs wider than Gajeel's, he ducked a finger in and out of her sex quickly. She moaned in anger.

Levy, although upset broke the kiss "Gajeel-" She said with want.

"Yes Levy?" Gajeel said smirking at the small wizard, lost in lust. "Tell me what you want" He said, tracing her folds yet again.

"Aghhhh" Levy moaned. "I want you too-" She stopped herself.

"Yes Levy?" Gajeel said, tracing her yet again, smiling as he felt Levy threw her head back against his chest.

"No, it's too embarrassing. Never mind" Levy said. Gajeel could see her face flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

"Okay," He said, removing his hand from her pants, licking his finger seductively "I never will."

"Ohhh" She said. "You're going to get it" She smirked evilly, moving her face closer to his.

"Oh really" Gajeel said, smirking smugly as their foreheads touched.

_Knock Knock._

Levy and Gajeel both shot their faces towards the door. They looked back at how they were sitting. Realizing what the situation might look like, they ran to opposite sides of the room. Gajeel stood next to his dresser, and Levy stood next to the couch.

"Gajeel? Are you here?" Gajeel could hear the familiar voice of his beloved exceed.

"Yeah Lily. Levy and I are in here." Gajeel huffed.

"Okay, I'm unlocking the door." Lily said. Gajeel could hear him jingle a key that unlocked his door. Gajeel reached on top of his dresser, and quickly pulled on a shirt. Levy adjusted her bra back in place, and puller her shirt down so it now covered her.

Lily walked in, and looked at the pair of guilty faces. He turned to Levy. "Levy! I have good news" Lily said.

Levy sat on the couch, and patted the seat next to her, offering it to Lily. "What is it?"

Lily smiled at her. "It seems that the Girls Dormitories are restored, and you can go back to your room." Lily smiled at her. Levy's smile faded a bit.

"Oh, um. That's great. Ha ha, I was starting to get a little home sick here. I'll just get my bag and get out of your way. I'm sorry if I got in the way." Levy slung her duffle bag over her shoulder.

"You're welcome anytime" Lily said.

"Yeah, and besides you don't take up that much room." Gajeel laughed.

Levy glared at him for commenting on her height, before bowing and leaving, shutting the door quietly. Levy leaned her back against the door, and sighed. After a moment to collect her thought, Levy started down the hall.

* * *

Levy found herself in the familiar pink corridor she loved. As she walked past the doors, they were all open, and their residence unpacking their bags, and yelling to each other how their stay was. Levy peered into Evergreen's room. She was viciously unpacking her bag, and throwing things on the ground.

"Hey Evergreen, how was your stay with Elfman?" Levy said.

Evergreen looked at her "It was fine." She went back to riffling through her bag. "Augh! I have nothing to wear!" Levy chuckled, and walked past her room. Juvia's room was next.

"Hey Juvia, how was staying with Gray?" Juvia heard Gray's name, and burst out crying. She was crying so much, her room was staring to flood. A loud moan came out of everyone's room. "Juvia! What happened!" Erza emerged from Lucy's room, and walked over to Levy. Levy leaned over and whispered "What happened to Juvia?"

Erza sighed. "She was upset she had to leave Gray so soon."

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia cried.

"I'll take this one guys" Erza said, rolling up her sleeve. "Now, listen Juvia-" Erza walked into the water woman's room, and slammed the door behind her. Levy was confused at what just happened, but chose to shrug it off. Levy skipped down the hallway, leaning in a few girls' rooms to ask about their stay. When Levy arrived at Lucy's room, she knocked on the door, and leaned her head in.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy said. Levy looked at Lucy as she scrambled around her room.

Lucy paused organizing her papers on her desk, and looked at Levy. "Oh, hey Levy." Lucy said. "I'm just looking for my book I'm writing. I think it was over here before I left, but I wanted you to go over it if you had time." Lucy said, digging around her desk drawers. "AH! Here- nope... Not this one" Lucy said, looking frustrated she went back to digging. Just then the window flew open, and Lucy's lover jumped in.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said, landing on her bed. "Oh, hey Levy" Natsu said when he saw the little blue haired mage standing in Lucy's doorway.

Levy smiled and waved at Natsu. "Hi Natsu."

"What're you looking for Lucy?" Natsu said, moving so he was laying on his stomach now.

"My new chapter of my book I was writing." Lucy said her attention focused on the drawers.

Natsu spotted something white, and got up off the bed. He walked over to Lucy's coffee table, and pulled large stack of papers out from under a stack of magazines. "You mean this book?" Natsu said, reading the front cover.

"YES!" Lucy said and ran over to Natsu, locking her arms around his neck- he swung her around the room. "What would I do without you?" She asked, kissing him. Natsu smiled at her and handed her the book. "Here Levy" Lucy said, thrusting the book into her hands. "Look this over please" Lucy said.

"Sure thing Lucy." Levy said, and closed the door, as she saw Lucy tackle Natsu.

Finally reaching her own room, Levy unlocked the door. She stepped inside and took her shoes off. She unpacked her bag, and put her books in a pile somewhere around the third row of bookshelves. She went to the back of her room, and sat on her bed to begin reading Lucy's story.

* * *

"What was that Gajeel" Lily said, crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you mean, you damn cat" Gajeel said.

"Gajeel, you never get this frustrated, except around Levy. Your feelings are no secret." Lily said.

"I still don't know what you mean." Gajeel said, trying to avoid another lecture on women by his cat. Lily walked over to Gajeel's coffee table, and picked up a leather red book, that said  _Levy_ on it.

"Here" Lily handed Gajeel a book.

"What's this? I'm not going to read this damn thing." Gajeel said, and threw it onto his bed.

Lily flew over to it, and picked it up again. "It's Levy's she left it here. I have to go meet Happy and Carla for dinner, maybe you could bring it to her room for her?" Lily said.

"I'll bring it over later, cat." Gajeel said, falling backwards onto his bed.

"This isn't just any book Gajeel- Its  _Levy's diary_. I think she will be happy to have it back." Lily said, in a very persuasive tone.

"Well, when you put it  _that_  way. I guess I can fit time in my busy schedule to bring her, her precious book back." Gajeel said, he stood and picked up the book. He started walking to the door, and turned back to Lily. "Don't wait up,  _Gihee"_ He laughed, before exiting.

"Be nice Gajeel!" Lily said, rubbing his forehead as Happy and Carla walked in threw the cat door.

"That was one big push, Lily" Carla said.

"It had to be done. He's such a fool, he would never figure it out." Which Lily knew want true, with his heightened senses, Gajeel could smell Levy's want a mile away.

"He llllllllllllllllllikes her" Happy smiled as the three left Gajeel's room.

* * *

Gajeel opened the door that led to the pink hallway. _It looks like Barbie's beach house in here, what the hell? Let's see, if I was Levy, where would my room be- In the library. THAT DOESN'T HELP! Think, think._

Gajeel walked forward and looked at all the doors, they were basically all the same style, but they had a different solid color, and a silver letter. He passed a blue door with an 'E' on it.  _Maybe that's Erza's room? Who cares Levy, Levy, Levy._  He passed white door with an 'M' on it, followed by a green door with another 'E'.  _I just need a damn 'L'_ Gajeel thought.

Gajeel came to the end of the hallway with two doors next to each other, one pink, and one orange- both with the letter 'L' on them.  _I'm guessing this is Lucy, and Levy. Geez, you think they would have something a little different to set them apart._ Gajeel could smell the familiar smell of a certain pyro dragon slayer.  _So the pink is Bunny Girl's room, the orange must be Levy. Gihee._ Gajeel laughed at the thought of Natsu with Lucy. He probably got beaten up for every stupid thing he said.

Gajeel knocked on the door, and heard some rustling. "One minute!" Levy yelled from inside. He heard a few more scampers, and a crash. "Oh, I forgot I moved that pile their" Levy flung the door wide open, and looked at the massive dragon slayer standing in her doorway. "Oh, hi Gajeel. What are you doing down here?" Levy said.

"You forgot this" Gajeel said, and handed her the red leather book. He peered into her room, to get a glimpse of what it looked like. It was nothing like what he imagined.

"Oh!" Levy's face lit up, and she grabbed the book from his hand. She looked at him with a worries expression "You didn't, um… read it, did you?" Levy said.

"Relax shrimp, I didn't do anything." Gajeel said. "And what's with the mess. I thought  _my_  room was messy."

Levy smiled and scratched the back of her head. "I was redoing my Levy system… It's a lot harder without Lily around." She sighed. Gajeel heard a door open down the hall.

"See tomorrow Juvia. Try and get some rest, alright?" Gajeel saw a red haired mage emerge from a blue door.  _Shit, Erza._ Gajeel jumped into Levy's room, and slammed the door (knocking over piles of books) before Erza could see him. He tried to hold Levy in his chest, but she was squirming to get out.

"What the hell Gajeel!" Gajeel slammed him hand over Levy's mouth.

"Be quiet shrimp, if Erza catches me here, I'm toast." Gajeel said. Levy's narrowed her eyes, and licked his hand. "Augh!" Gajeel said, wiping his hand off on his pants.

"Gajeel, look at what you did!" Levy was screaming.

"If you don't be quiet, I'm going to have to shut you up." Gajeel groaned.

"What if the bindings broke? Or what if my bookmarks fell out! Or what if-" Levy was silenced by Gajeel's lips on hers.

"You worry too much, shrimp." Gajeel said, as he broke the kiss. "They're just books"

"Says you." Levy fisted her hand in Gajeel's shirt, and pulled him closer, smashing their lips together. "These books are more important to me than anything else in this room." Levy said.

"Even me?" Gajeel said, as he flipped them around, so Levy had her back to the door, and kissed her roughly.

"Especially you" Levy said, although she didn't mean it. She knew Gajeel would like a challenge. She pulled him close again, wrapping her right leg around his waist, grinding into his groin. He groaned into her mouth, as their tongues touched. Gajeel could feel Levy's hands roaming around his abs. He broke their kiss, and whipped his shirt off. Levy growled a bit as she ran her fingers through his abs just as she did not too long ago. Levy pushed Gajeel back a little, so she could take her shirt off, but Gajeel stopped her with his hand.

"That's  _my_  job" He growled huskily in her ear, making her shiver. He lifted her shirt above her head, and let it fall to the ground, followed by her bra. Levy put her arm over her chest, attempting to cover herself.

"Let me see you" Gajeel said.

"No, it's embarrassing." Levy said quietly, her face darkening into a pink.

"I like you just the way you are" Gajeel whispered into her ear. He placed his hand on her arm, and lowered it, so he could see her. "See? Beautiful." Gajeel said, kissing her again. Gajeel could feel Levy's hands lower, and unbuckle his belt, causing his pants to fall to the ground with a thud. "Well, that's no fair." Gajeel said, as he untied Levy's shorts, and they fell down as well. "Now, were even" He said.

Levy wrapped her other leg around Gajeel's core, and Gajeel placed a hand under her butt to support her. He maneuvered his way to the back of the room. He plopped Levy down on her bed, making her bounce a little. He quickly was on top of her, towering over her small figure. She leaned up, and grabbed his hair, pulling him down into a kiss. His body lowered, and Levy thrust up to grind against his member. She could feel it pulse with excitement. Gajeel let out a hiss as he felt Levy's left hand trace down the center of his stomach, and hover right over his boxer line, only to trace back up to his face.

"You tease" Gajeel said.

"Only giving you back what you deserve" Levy said. "But." Levy trailed off. "Maybe you do deserve it." Levy said, as she cupped his member.  _He's huge._  She thought as she rubbed him. Levy pulled down his boxers, her eyes widened as she saw his full length. She cupped both of her hand around him, and started stroking him. Gajeel moaned very quietly so Levy couldn't hear him. Gajeel's arms were straining from keeping himself from crushing Levy, so he flipped them over, so he was on bottom.

Levy straddled him, and lowered her head down, and flicked the top of his penis with her tongue. This caused Gajeel to moan loudly enough so Levy could hear him. She took as much as Gajeel into her mouth as she could, without activating her gag reflex. She rose, and fell slowly, but then began to speed up. She started stroking him again, and her left hand massaged his balls. In a matter of minutes, Gajeel was putty in Levy's hands. Gajeel winced as he came hard into Levy's mouth. Levy took it all, and swallowed it, licking her lips.

"Jesus Shrimp. Who knew you were that good." Gajeel laughed. "I would have come here sooner." He said as he leaned up to kiss her yet again. She lifter her hips, so Gajeel could take her underwear off. They fell to the floor, and were forgotten. Gajeel ran his finer over her vagina yet again, causing Levy to shiver. "I can see were both enjoying it" Gajeel said, as he licked his finger. It was drenched from one stroke.  _Who knew Levy got so horny?_

"Augh, Hurry up Gajeel, I can't take this" Levy said, throwing her head back as Gajeel traced her hole with his finger.

"Whatever you say." Gajeel said. Levy hovered above his member, ready for penetration. Levy pushed herself down, until Gajeel was fully inside her. Levy let out a loud moan, and began squirming around. Gajeel placed his hands in her hips, and began bouncing her up and down. Sweat formed on their bodies as they rubbed together. Levy slammed her lips on Gajeel's, and their tongues danced yet again. Levy could feel herself getting close.

"Gah-Gajeel" Levy stammered. "I think- ahhh! I love you." Levy moaned. Gajeel stared into her eyes.

"I know. I love you too." Gajeel said. "Ever since I first saw you. Even when master Jose made me hurt you, and team Shadow Gear. I'm so sorry" Gajeel said, and kissed her again. Levy kissed him back, and grinded against his member fully sheathed inside her. She rose herself so that he was completely outside of her, and slammed back down on him. Gajeel started to adjust them, so Levy was on her hands and knees, and he was slamming into her.

"AHHHH!" Levy screamed, and threw her head back, Gajeel found her G-Spot.

 _Her body is so small, but it can take so much. Gihee this woman never fails to surprise me._ Gajeel thought. Gajeel leaned down, and kissed her head, as he hit her G-Spot again and again.

"Gah-Gajeel!" Levy screamed as a wave of pleasure washed over her. With one final thrust, Gajeel slammed into her, and they both came simultaneously. They fell backwards, onto Levy's bed. Levy landed on top of Gajeel's chest, and rose and fell as he breathed in and out. She lifter her head, so she was looking into Gajeel's eyes.

"Do you think that tomorrow, we can clean my room up. I would love for my boyfriend to help me?" Levy smiled.

"And I would do anything for my girlfriend." Gajeel said, and kissed her passionately. They broke the kiss, and laid in each other's arms. Gajeel rubbed the small of Levy's back, as she purred against his stomach. Gajeel then got up, causing Levy to pout.

"Where are you going?" Levy asked, drained from their previous activities.

"I'm going to shower. Want to join me?" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Maybe later. I'm beat, I think I'm going to stay here." Levy said.

"Alright" Gajeel said, and kissed her before he walked off.

* * *

When Gajeel returned, Levy was on her bed, curled up in a little ball.  _Geez, this woman will make me fall for her a thousand times over._ Gajeel thought as he ran his fingers through her hair. He slipped into bed next to her, and looked out the window as she napped- watching over her the whole time.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Cana woke up in bed, and tried to sit up. A wave of pain struck her body, and she fell back a little. Looking down, Cana noticed all her bandages.  _Seriously? Damn. I totally thought I had it that time._ Cana thought. She winced as she forced herself to her feet. She walked over to the bathroom, and washed her face. She came back into the room, to find Laxus waiting for her on the bed.

"Do you want to go to the guild?" He asked.

"I'm going now." She said as she put her bag over her shoulder.

"You need help." Laxus said.

"I'm fine Laxus. Don't be such a worrywart." Cana said, and started for the door. Although in extreme pain, she was powering through it. She felt a hand ship around her hip, and straighten her body upwards, almost immediately relieving her of her pain.

"Better?" Laxus asked. Cana just puffed her cheeks, and opened the door, going to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Mira was busy polishing glasses, and wiping down the bar, and listening to Erza's story. After all, listening to gossip was her favorite pass time. And telling it was even better.

"I see. So that's what happened." Mira said, nodding her head after listening to Erza's story about her fight with Jellal.

"But, I forgave him. After all, it was partially my fault for reacting that way." Erza said.

"That's wonderful news Erza!" Mira smiled as she set a plate with strawberry cake in front of Erza.

She was listening to Erza when Natsu and Lucy came in. Natsu's arm was wrapped comfortably around Lucy's shoulder, and they were laughing. Mira watched them as they sat down.

"What are you doing Mira?" Erza wondered why her friend was staring at the couple.

"I'm seeing if it's really true." Mira said examining the way Lucy sat so comfortably in Natsu's arm.

"If what's true?" Erza asked.

"I'm positive that Natsu and Lucy got together. But I want to see it with my own eyes- just to make sure." Mira said, her eyes narrowing at the two.

"Alright." Said Erza, not questioning how Mira knew that. Mira knew everything about everyone after all. "Oh look, here come Gajeel, and Levy." Erza pointed towards the door, where Gajeel and Levy emerged from. Levy was laughing, and Gajeel looked rather annoyed. "It looks as if Levy got her way with the Iron Dragon slayer" Erza said, taking a bite of cake.

"I knew Levy would be with Gajeel, and Lucy would be with Natsu. It was only a matter of time, and I couldn't wait! They needed my little push." Mira said. Erza nodded, she knew that all too well. The only reason her and Jellal ever got together was thanks to Mira being nosy, and pushing them together. "Now, I don't think anybody saw this one actually happening." Mira smiled and pointed towards the door.

"What?" Erza asked.

"Give it a second." Mira winked. "3… 2…" Mira pointed towards the door, as it swung open. Cana and Laxus came in, and sat at a table. Cana put her hand in the air and waved, signaling Mira, to bring her alcohol.

"You know you shouldn't drink so much when you're injured." Laxus said.

"It's the best medicine" Cana laughed as she knocked back a cup.

Mira hurried back behind the bar, to finish gossiping with Erza. She leaned in to hear what Erza was whispering.

"Cana and Laxus?" Erza asked.

Mira nodded. "Yep" she said, and giggled.

"I wonder what Gildarts will say." Erza said.

Mira just laughed. "Even I don't know what he will do. You know how protective of her he is."

"What about Gajeel and Levy? You must know what happened with that." Erza was rather intrigued to hear about the guild relationships. Although she was never really one to gossip, she liked to gossip with Mira.

Clearing Erza's plate, Mira smiled. "Of course I know what happened. Lily told me" It was true. Levy always told Lily everything that happened. And whatever she didn't tell him, he would always have very accurate guesses to fill the blanks. Then he would tell Mira, in hope of Mira giving Levy a push in the right direction. "Levy's afraid of the dark after all." Mira winked at Erza again. Erza remembered they had a black out, and she was in a room alone with Gajeel. She guessed what had happened.

"That's good for Levy. It seems all your plans worked Mira. Lucy seems very happy with Natsu. And Levy seems thrilled that she is with Gajeel." Mira looked over to Elfman, and Evergreen laughing at the corner table. She looked at Mira, and Mira just nodded. "Was that you too?" Erza asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But a big sister has to help out her kid brother every so often." Mira said, polishing more glasses.

"Well, Mira. You have truly outdone yourself this time." Erza said.

"I try" Mira said.

"What do you think would happen if they found out the only thing wrong with the rooms was water damage from Aquarius?" Erza asked.

"Let's hope that doesn't happen." Mira said, and Erza laughed.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The warm rays of the yellow sun peaked through the sheer curtains covering the clear windows of the Fairy Tail dormitories. The yellow trail made a certain sleeping mage's scarlet hair glow like the fire in her heart, Erza Scarlet. It was the name given to her by her childhood friend and lifetime love, Jellal Fernandes.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open as if she could hear the sun beckoning her to awake. This was the day. )Exactly three years ago Jellal professed his love to her. Erza thought it was short and sweet the way he told her that she was his whole world. However, short and sweet for Erza- was rather long and drawn out for the normal girl. After stumbling to even say her name correctly, Jellal's face was almost as red as her hair while he tried to spit out the rest of his confession. Erza didn't see it that way. It's funny what some people do when they're in love.

Moving her gaze from the window, Erza turned her head to the right, only to come face to face with the sight of an absent lover. Confused, she sat up in bed.

_Today of all days. Don't tell me he went on a mission._

Putting her feet on the ground, Erza stood up and clutched what she was wearing- a large white shirt that fit her as a nightgown,and fell right below her butt cheeks. She gazed around her room for any signs of Jellal, and found none.

Erza, as well as Mira, had of the two rooms that set apart the girls' side from the boys' side. Jellal and Laxus set the boys apart so no one would ever dare to sneak to the other dorms. Having one S- level mage guarding the split sides was one thing, but 4 was just too much for anyone to take on.

The room was large in size and classic white. The carpets were white, the sheets were white, the curtains were white, the walls were white, basically everything was white down to Erza's bunny slippers. The bed was grand, royal if you will; its size surpassed that of a king. Following the king bed was a set of large white French doors that led to the most gorgeous view of the town and Magnolia's lake. Walking over to the doors, Erza placed a hand on the glass and welcomed the new day with shining eyes.

"Were going out tonight." she remembered out loud the promise Jellal had made to her weeks before. Erza nearly jumped for joy when she heard that Jellal was taking her to a famous restaurant in Magnolia. Famous for one thing and one thing only- the three year long waiting list. It was said that one bite of their dessert would make any maiden's heart quiver with love. And one looks at their prices was enough for a man to clean out his savings. However, every guest has left fully satisfied.

"I should shower, it's nearly ten! I can't believe I slept in on a day as important as this..." Erza said before rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Leaning over the counter, she looked at herself in the mirror. "I'm a mess!" The thought aloud as her hands raked over her skull in a desperate attempt to fix her hair. "I'll just shampoo it out... Right?" Erza said as her hand turned the shower knob and she heard the hiss of the water. Slipping the shirt she was wearing onto the floor, Erza was met by arctic waters as she stepped into the shower. Jumping out of the way of the water, Erza moved the knob again, and the water temperature rose. Standing back under the water, Erza wet her hair and her back before the water temperature continues to rise, reaching temperatures that rivaled that of hell. Letting out a high pitched scream, Erza jumped out of the water, and fiddled with the knob until the water was bearable, and continued to wash her hair.

* * *

"Maybe this one, ?" She sale clerk said, pointing to a shiny ring in the display case.

"Much too flashy." Jellal retorted.

"Perhaps the lady would like pink?" The sales clerk tried again.

"Much too girly." Jellal said, his gaze unwavering.

"Do you know her birthstone? For a women who is interested in astrology for instance, it's a great gift." The green haired clerk tried to save his sale as he noticed Jellal's face waver.

"Listen," Jellal glared at the clerks name tag "Zoro. This isn't just any ring, it's an  _engagement_ ring. It has to be beyond perfect." Jellal sighed, "Could I speak to a manager."

"Nami." Zoro called to a well endowed orange haired woman. "You're the engagement ring expert, could you help Mr. Fernandes here find the 'beyond perfect' ring?"

"Engagement is the name of my game Mr. Fernandes, don't you worry." The woman said as she pushed Zoro aside. "So tell me about this girl, what's she like?" Nami leaned over the counter with a pad and pen in hand, reading to find this girl the perfect ring.

* * *

"MIRA! WHAT DO WE DO!?" Erza screamed to her lifelong friend.

"Well, we shouldn't panic, it'll be alright." Mira said as calmly as she could while in reality she was freaking out beyond comprehension.

"HOW CAN WE NOT PANIC! MY HAIR!" Erza said, clawing at her skull. "I should just call the date off." Erza said as she laid back on her bed, letting her damp hair fall all around her face.

"Don't do anything that rash." Mira said. "I know just what you need; I'll grab it in the bathroom." Mira said before rushing off, leaving a wallowing Erza behind.

"Everything is ruined. Of all days, this one had to be the day when my hair up and did whatever the hell it wanted." Erza mumbled to herself.

"Erza..." Mira questioned.

"Yes." Erza's voice was muffled by her hands over her face.

"Have you seen this?" Mira asked.

"Seen what?" Erza's interest was peaked as she imagined what Mira was looking at. Maybe the mess of her bathroom with hair care products everywhere.

"How romantic." Mira's voice was soft.

"Romantic?" Erza almost laughed.  _How could a mess be romantic?_ Picking herself up, Erza figured she'd at least see what Mira was going on about.

"Erza, it's beautiful." Mira was admiring something on the back of the door. When Erza's eyes met the figure of admiration, her eyes filled with tears.

"Okay Erza we are fixing your hair right now, and I will not take no for an answer. I'm calling in the troops." Mira said before rushing into the hallway.

"LADIES!" Mira yelled down the hallway. Small heads poked out of colorful doors. "Juvia, your straightener. Lucy, anti frizz spray. Levy, were going to need your teasing comb and your pink brush. Evergreen, mousse and your makeup." Mira started ordering the girls around and before long they were all in Erza's room crowded around her hair and face. "Let's get to work." Mira said.

* * *

"Still wrong!" Jellal said.  _I_ _t's almost time to meet Erza and I still don't have a ring..._

"I'm sorry Sir! Our other clerk, Sanji, will be on here soon and he is the master." The orange haired woman tried to console Jellal.

"I thought you were the master." Jellal questioned.

"Zoro is always wrong." Nami stated bluntly.

"I'mjust not sure I'll be able to find a ring." Jellal sighed as he slumped in a chair.

"Not with that attitude you won't." Nami said. "I help men find rings all the time. Not only rings but necklaces, bracelets, earrings, you name it!" She added as she sat in the chair across from Jellal's. "But my point is, I can tell this means a lot to you, and you really want it to be perfect." Crossing her legs she continued. "You'll find the ring." She smiled.

"Thank you." Jellal said, looking up at her. "I'm more relaxed now."

Jellal noticed Zoro, the green haired clerk, talking to a new blonde clerk who just came on the floor. The blonde stood taller than the green haired man, and was a lot skinnier. One of his eyes were covered, and he had a charming laugh.

"Sanji, reporting for duty." Just as the words escaped the blond man's mouth, Nami was standing.

"SANJI. ENGAGEMENT RING." The blonde mans man's smile dropped, and Jellal saw something twinkle in his eye.

"You've got it, captain." Sanji said.

"Hey!" A short black haired male poked his head out of the back room and said. "I'm the captain!"

"Of course you are Luffy." A long nosed cashier added, waving his hand.

"Luffy-bro, come check out this diamond." A raspy voice from the back said.

"Alright!" The black haired man disappeared as fast as he had come out.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Fernandes! The Straw Hat Jewelers are the best in Magnolia. We wont won't let you down." The orange haired woman offered Jellal a hand as he rose from his seat, and walked towards the blonde clerk.

"So, what can I do for you today?"

* * *

"There." Lucy breathed out, sprawled on the bed next to Levy and Juvia.

"After only two and a half long hours," Levy continued the sentence.

"We'refinally finished." Juvia concluded.

"And honey, your makeup is perfect." Evergreen said as she pushed up her glasses.

Erza stared at the mirror. It was done. Her hair was perfectly in place, her makeup was flawless, and her dress was beyond perfect. Erza admired herself. Her hair was up, and set with beautiful pins that sparkled when she moved. Her makeup was a creamy white color that complimented her dress. And her dress. Oh her dress. It was hung up behind the bathroom door with a note pinned to it that read " _See you tonight."_ Erza didn't need a degree in brain science to figure out that Jellal had bought her a dress for the night. And this dress was not any dress, it was the best dress. Erza could never dream at the cost. The fabric felt as if it were made of spiders silk. The dress reached the bottom of her toes, and was a halter top with an open back. To say the least, it was beautiful. The subtle sparkles shone when she walked. When she walked. Oh it was so beautiful when she walked. Her legs were snug in the skirt, and her butt was perfectly complimented. Jellal had done good, to say the least.

"I wish Natsu was romantic." Lucy whined.

"Gajeel is surprisingly romantic." Levy said.

"No way." Lucy laughed. "Gajeel? Gajeel Redfox. I don't peg him as the romantic type." Lucy said.

"Me neither. But, oh girl, it's great." Levy smiled.

"It's almost time to leave Erza." Mira said. "Do you want us to walk you?" Mira asked.

"No, I'll be meeting Jellal there." Erza said as she grabbed a purse and placed a few items inside.

"Good luck hun." Mira said.

"Thank you girls." Erza opened her arms for a group hug. "You really saved me."

* * *

"ITS NOT IT!" Jellal said, tugging on his hair.

"This one!" A black haired woman with a pointy nose held out a ring.

"NO!" Jellal said.

"This!" Zoro held out a purple ring.

"NONONONONO!"Jellal scremed.

"For the lady?" Sanji kept his cool.

"NEVER!" Jellal was now the only customer in the store.

"Maybe something like this?" The cashier with the long nose held out a green ring.

"No..." Jellal lowered his head in shame. "Maybe it's time to give up. I'm late for dinner." Checking his watch, Jellal noticed he was late by ten minutes.

"Luffy..." The orange haired girl caught the small black haired boy's attention. "Go see what Franky has,  _in the back"_ She finished the sentence and the employees gasped.

"But Nami..." The cashier started.

"I know what I'm doing Usopp." The orange haired woman snapped.

"But, for a mere customer whom you know nothing about, are you sure?" Usopp asked.

"I know what I need to know. This 'Erza' girl is one of the luckiest girls I have never met." The sentence sounded weird to Jellal, but he continued to listen. "She has a man who is willing to sit in a jewelry story for over five hours looking for a ring. Most men are in and out in ten minutes. He's willing to go the distance, so I am too." Nami pointed to the black haired man. "Go, Luffy." She said, and he nodded before disappearing behind the curtains.

"She doesn't do this for just anyone." The raven haired woman spoke up. "I'm Robin." She held out a hand, which Jellal gladly accepted.

"Jellal Fernandes." He smiled at the woman as Luffy came out of the back followed by a muscular man with blue hair who was caring a box.

"Mr. Fernandes, I presume." The blue haired man gruffed.

"At your service." Jellal spoke.

"Nice to meet you bro, anyways this is what I got." The man said, leaving all formalities behind unlike the other clerks as he opened the small box.

"That's it." Jellal said quietly. "It's her." He said a little louder. "This!" He turned to Nami. "It's so!" He looked Sanji in the eye. "Just!" Robin smiled at the man.

"Beyond perfect?" Zoro suggested the phrase Jellal was looking for.

"Yes." Jellal smiled. "I'll take it." Jellal noticed Nami's eyes change to dollar signs, but played it off as he was running on only a few hours of sleep.

* * *

"Hello Miss, do you have a reservation?" A tall blonde woman in a purple dress spoke to Erza.

"Yes, I'm meeting someone its Fernandes." Erza spoke clearly as she noticed the woman's name tag read 'Ino'.

Looking down into her book the blonde woman scanned the names. "Your party hasn't arrived yet, would you like to be seated now, or wait for him to arrive?"

"I'd like to be seated now please." Erza said to Ino.

"Right this way then." Ino smiled and grabbed a menu. Erza admired the restaurant as she was weaved through the tables to a small table in the back that was in a fancier area. "Your date really went all out.' Ino said as she pulled the chair out for Erza. "You're on the upper level, not everyone gets a chance to sit here, so enjoy it well." She said as she placed two menus on the table. "Not to mention that dress is absolutely gorgeous." Ino added.

"Thank you, my date actually picked it out for me." Erza blushed a little referring to Jellal as her 'date'. Even after all this time she still got butterflies in her stomach when she thought about him.

"You're such a lucky woman." Ino said as she noticed a pink haired waitress walking towards them. "And that's my que to leave. Have a wonderful evening miss." Ino said before walking away.

"Good evening, my name is Sakura and I will be your server this evening." The pink haired woman said. "Can I get you a drink, ma'am." She smiled at Erza.

"Yes, just water for now please. I'm still waiting for someone."

"Very well," Sakura nodded and walked away.

_Hurry up, Jellal._

* * *

The busy streets of Magnolia were rushing with life. Couples walked arm and arm as they window shopped. Small children played with sparklers. Dogs and cats played tag with each other as mockingbirds sang their songs. It was peacefully, except for a certain blue haired man running full speed down the street practically running into everything and everyone as he screamed apologies.

 _I have to get to the restaurant soon, im (I'm)already half an hour late. I'm sorry Erza..._ Jellal thought as he tried to dodge a cabbage stand but ended up running into it.

"My cabbages!" The man exclaimed as Jellal picked himself up off the ground.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm in a real hurry." Jellal spoke before he brushed off his jacket off and ran off towards the restaurant in sight. Pushing the doors open, Jellal straightened his skinny tie and walked up to a blonde woman with a purple dress on.

"May I help you?" She smiled at Jellal.

"Well-" Jellal opened him mouth to speak.

"Hold on. Blue hair, and red facial tattoo. Jellal Fernandes I presume?" Ino said.

"Yes, how did you?" Jellal questioned.

"Erza left you this." Ino handed Jellal a folded piece of paper. "And if I may be so bold?" Ino leaned into Jellal's ear. "You done fucked up, sir." She whispered so only Jellal could hear. "I'm sorry to say your reservation has expired and someone else has taken your table. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." Ino stated.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." Jellal said as he stepped outside and was met by a bone chilling cold gust of wind. Opening the small note, Jellal could swear someone shot him right in the heart, because that's(that's) what is felt like. The note felt like Erza had grabbed his heart, and yanked it out of his chest only to put it in a blender and press puree. The note was simple. To the point. Yet so cruel. As he walked home, he read the note over and over again just to make sure what he read was correct.  _Jellal Fernandes, never speak to me again._ That'snot right.  _Jellal Fernandes, never speak to me again._

It was official. This day was hell.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Mira said as she consoled Erza, running her back as she cried on her shoulder. As soon as Erza came to the dorms, she slammed the door and the tears wouldn't stop. The boys had never witnessed Erza cry, so they naturally expected the apocalypse or something. Mira ran to Erza, and rushed her to her room along with Levy, Lucy, Bisca, Cana, Evergreen, and Juvia. Erza's makeup started to run, and Evergreen insisted she take off the dress before something terrible happened to that beautiful garment. Erza's response to that was merely tears and refusal.

"Well, I'mnot taking no for an answer so, Mira hold her up please." Evergreen said as she adjusted her glasses.

"One moment Erza." Mira smiled at her as she motioned for Levy to grab a t-shirt from Erza's drawer.

"One. Two." Evergreen said before unzipping the dress in the back, and lifting the halter top over her head, accidentally causing a pin to fall to the floor.

Newly naked Erza leaned down to grab it, and admired the small pin. It was beautiful. A silver flower with a pearl center. Erza brought it closer to her face to admire it before Levy shoved a t-shirt over her head, and blocked her view.

"Oh, sorry." Levy said.

"It's alright." Erza said as she ripped out the rest of the pins. On by one, the pins came out causing her hair to slowly fall. Grabbing the last one, she tugged too hard and it got tangled. "Damn." She said, and tugged again.

"Let me." Mira said as she lightly placed her hands over Erza's, and helped the pin get free. "Alright. Do you want to tell us what happened?" Mira asked lightly.

"He didn't show." Erza said. "It was out anniversary and he didn't show. He left this fancy dress and got me excited and he just left me. Why didn't he come, Mira?" Erza couldn't see Mira clearly because tears flowed freely once again.

"Oh, honey." Mira started as she reached out her hand to touch Erza, but was swatted away.

"Never trust guys. They're all liars." Erza said.

"That can't be true!" Lucy said.

"I mean sure, he didn't show, but maybe he has a good reason!" Levy added. "Maybe he got lost in a library?"

"What if he sprained his ankle and went to the hospital?" Lucy suggested.

"Caught a glimpse of your picture and got distracted?" Juvia said.

"Got drunk and woke up in a ditch?" Cana got slapped on the head with Levy's book.

"Maybe he bought you something really nice and was late because he couldn't decide?" Evergreen suggested, unknown to everyone else- that was exactly what happened.

"Maybe he just didn't want to come.?" Erza said. "Listen guys, it's been a long day."

"Say no more, we're out of here." Cana said.

"We got it." Lucy held a thumbs up.

"You want space." Levy picked up her book.

"Have a good night." Juvia waved.

"Later, partner." Bisca winked.

"Goodnight, fairy queen." Evergreen said almost painfully.

"If you need anything" Mira placed her hand on Erza's. "Don't be afraid to holler." Mira grabbed the door knob. "I'm right across the hall." Mira said.

"Thanks Mira."

"Goodnight!" Mira closed the door, and let out an exhale.

"Mira." a deep voice said.

"JEEZ!" Mira jumped out of her skin. "Jellal don't-" Mira smacked his arm. "Do that."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't wait. How is she...?" Jellal bit his lip waiting for an answer.

"Well, to be straight. She hates you right now and if you go in there she'll try to kill you." Mira crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"Ah, I figured. I kind of heard that whole conversation." Jellal rubbed the back of his neck.

"Listen hun," Mira placed a hand on her shoulder. "Give her time." She rubbed her hand on his shoulder. "Why were you late anyways?" She questioned.

"It's a secret." He said.

"It'sa ring." Mira said.

"It's not just 'a ring'." Jellal said, thinking back to his day at the Straw Hat Jewelers.

"A-hah!" Mira squealed. "Lemme see!"

"No way!" Jellal said.

"Just one little peek?"

"Good night, Mira." Jellal turned to walk away.

"Oh poo," Mira puffed out her cheeks before opening her door to retire for the night.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDNT SHOW!?" Natsu screamed.

"HOW DO YOU NOT SHOW!?" Gray ripped his shirt over his head in frustration.

"I WOULD SHOW!" Gajeel crossed his arms.

"A MAN WOULD SHOW!" Elfman pulled on his hair.

"I CANT BELIEVE THIS!" Laxus gave a loud sigh as he tipped his head back and face palmed.

"I was late. I actually did show but-" Jellal stated telling his friends the story.

"But you missed your chance, partner." Alzack said.

"OH MY GOD!" Natsu said, pulling on his hair along with Elfman.

"Calm down." Jellal said.

"HOW CAN WE BE CALM!?" Gray's pants were in a pile that consisted of all of Gray's lost articles of clothing as it seemed.

"Shut up will you." Jellal rummaged in his pocket, and pulled out a navy velvet case and flipped it open. "This is why I was late."

The boys were quiet for a moment as they stared at the ring.

"Is that," Natsu began.

"An engagement ring, yes." Jellal said.

"Like for marriage?" Gajeel questioned.

"Yes." Jellal sighed.

"For life?" Newly naked Gray asked.

"That's what marriage is." Jellal concluded.

"And you want to marry Erza?" Elfman said. "What a man!"

"Listen, I've been with her since we were kids-" Jellal started but was cut off when Laxus put his arm around Jella's shoulder.

"It's perfect, man." Laxus said, "She'll love it." Jellal's face visibly got less stressed, and he began to relax.

"And now," Gajeel said. "WE DRINK!"

* * *

"Er-Erza!" The cry echoed through the boy's down as a blue haired mage was confined to his room, saying only that.

"Jellal? Come on out of your room, it's been a week." Laxus said.

"Never! If I can't have Erza, I can't have anyone!" Jellal said.

"You sound like a teenage girl, come on out." Natsu chimed in.

"Why? So I can be alone! Never!" Jellal said.

"If you're not coming out," Gray rolled up his sleeve. "I'm coming in Jellal." Bracing his arm, Gray banged into the door and forcibly unlocked it.

"No! Shut the door!" Jellal screamed at Gray.

"Alright, alright." Gray said. "I'll handle this guys." He whispered quickly and the guys dispersed.

"Jellal, you're not going to get over her if you don't get out of bed and go after her." Gray said.

"I'm most definitely over her." Jellal said.

"Then why are you in your room crying." Gray asked.

"I'm not crying. I'm sulking." He bowed his head.

"You've been in here for days." Gray said. "We haven't even seen you!" Gray said.

"I've been out." Jellal said.

"Okay, they haven't seen you. I've seen you creeping on Erza." Gray said.

"I'm protecting her." Jellal said.

"You're just making sure that another man doesn't come along." Gray said. "And you're waiting until you have the courage to talk to her."

"No..." Jellal said.

"Yes." Gray said, walking towards the windows. Pulling the shades back, he let light into the room for probably the first time in a week.

"Listen, all of us guys have ladies around and you're just here." Gray said. "Its so backwards it kills me." Gray laughed. "You and Erza are the powerhouse couple of Fairy Tail- You saved her for god sakes and took on a dark wizard just to save her- AND YOURE THINKING ABOUT WALKING AWAY!" Gray picked Jellal up from his collar, and began storming towards his bathroom. "No. I will not have this. If you and Erza cant make it, then none of us have a goddamn chance!" Gray let go of Jellal's collar as he leaned over the tub, causing Jellal to fall on his but inside the porcelain bowl. "Now get your ass cleaned up, go for a walk on the beach to clear your head, and then come back here and man up!" Gray said as he threw some clothes into the bathroom before slamming the door.

"That takes care of that." Gray said, clapping his hands together. Seeing Jellal's jacket on the table, he noticed that the engagement rind wasn't in the pocket.  _In case..._ Gray slipped the ring into the pocket, and left, closing the door behind him quietly.

* * *

"Its been a week, Mira." Erza was muffled by her pillows. "I should just move on."

"NO!" Mira screamed. "I mean. What will waiting another week hurt?"

"I haven't seen him for a week!" Erza exclaimed.

"Well, to be fair you told him not to let him see you." Mira said.

"Mira. Not. The. Time." Erza clenched her teeth.

"Maybe you need to clear your head?" Mira suggested? "Lets go for a walk!"

"A walk sounds nice... Maybe the beach." Erza thought.

"I love the beach!" Mira smiled

"Im going by myself Mira. I need some time alone."

"Alright hun." Mira said as Erza closed the door. Sighing, Mira stood up. "I guess I'll go down to the guild hall. Walking out of the Fairy Dorms, Mira saw Gray.

"Hello Gray!" Mira waved.

"Were all set on this end." Gray said to Mira

"All set on our end too." Mira held up her hand which Gray slapped in turn.

"Now, we wait." Mira said as the two walked to the guild hall together.

* * *

Walking along the beach always calmed Erza. The way the sea rolled over, and the seagulls cawed. It was like all her problems melted away. At least they seemed to. Sighing to herself, Erza gazed up at the clouds.

"Why me?" She asked to the sky.

"Because you're you," She heard a voice say.

"Wha-" She looked behind her, and was met by Jellal.

"Erza." Jellal said softly.

"Save it." Erza turned and began to storm off.

"Erza please, wait." Jellal grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." Erza said.

"Hear me out, please Erza!" Erza shook him off and continued walking. "It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Jellal screamed. "It was supposed to be romantic and grand. Everything you world have wanted." Jellal said quieter. "I'm sorry." He said. Erza stopped in her tracks.

"Well, I'm sorry too." Erza said.

"Erza!" Jellal ran to her, and hugged her from behind.

"Jellal-"

"No! Don't you talk!" Erza could feel something wet on her shoulder where Jellal's head was. "Listen, Im sorry. I cant make it up to you. I- I fucked up Erza!" Jellal said through tears.

"Its fine." She said, placing a hand on Jellal's head.

"What?" Jellal's eyes shot open at her words, and his heart stopped. "Its  _fine?"_ He asked. "Erza, I took your heart, ripped it out, trampled all over it, and you're just 'fine'?" Jellal ripped Erza away and held her by her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You don't have to be strong anymore Erza." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he clenched his eyes shut. "Please."

Erza lifted her hand to wipe his tears away. "Jellal," She said his name sweetly, just as she had done waking up beside him every morning. He couldn't live without her.

"Erza," Jellal's shoulders relaxed, tensed, but relaxed again. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He started. "I can't imagine a life without you, I need you to breath, to eat, and to sleep beside me. I need to know your you're there when I call you on a mission- that you're waiting for me to come home. I need you to tell me how much you love me, only to have me refuse you and tell you how much more I  _adore_ you."

Erza's mouth slowly tipped into a smile the more Jellal talked.

"I need you to continue smiling your beautiful smile! To continue to laugh, have fun, and enjoy your life to the fullest. I need you to need me as much as I need you. I need you to love me forever, just as I love you. I need you to never think of being apart from me for more than a minute." Jellal dipped down to Erza's waist while balancing on one knee. "Erza.," Jellal reached in his breast pocket and grabbed the ring.

The ring that took him hours to find. Her ring.

"I need you to say yes."

Erza's hand immediately covered her mouth as tears started to fall. She opened her mouth to try and speak, but was too choked up to talk. Her mouth felt like it was robbed from all its moisture. Tears continues to roll down her face as she could only nod 'yes' frantically at her blue haired lover.

Sliding the ring on her finger, Jellal gave Erza no time to get a hold of herself before picking her up, and swinging her around. He marveled as he watched her beautiful hair follow her in a trail of fire behind her, only to stop when he let her slip down into a hug. Holding her like he never wanted to let her go, Jellal whispered sweet words into her ear, and Erza couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Erza told Mira who was contently listening on the other side of the bar while she continued to 'shine' the same glass for the past hour.

"I see. So that's what happened." Mira said, nodding her head after listening to Erza's story about her fight with Jellal.

"But, I forgave him. After all, it was partially my fault for reacting that way." Erza laughed at how right Evergreen was about her guess to why Jellal was late.

"That's wonderful news Erza!" Mira smiled as she set a plate with strawberry cake in front of Erza.

"Itadaki-!" Erza was about to shove her delicious treat into her mouth, but she was stopped as Mira grabbed her left hand and thrust it towards her face.

"I see..." Mira said to herself.

"What?" Erza was intrigued at what Mira thought of the ring, but she would never ask Mira to judge Jellal's jewelry decisions.

Mira picked up Erza's delicate, yet fierce hands. These hands could do anything from bake a cake to decapitate thousand foot tall monsters. Moving the ring closer, Mira admired it.

It was simple.

Nice.

Traditional.

Yet not.

Very,  _Erza,_ to say the least.

It was rather large, almost the whole width of Erza's finger. One large white diamond was laid in the middle, while accent diamonds went around the edges. Rather than a simple white on white color scheme, the accent diamonds were tinted light yellow, giving the ring an interesting glow about it. "Erza, " Mira sighed. "You are one lucky woman."

Erza took her hand back, and dipped her fork into her strawberry cake. "Aren't I?"


End file.
